A Love That May Have Come Too Late
by Sweetone23
Summary: A/H - Bella is a successful pediatric doctor, she loves her job and her patients but can't help but feel alone. What happens when her world is turned upside down and who will she turn to when she feels she has nothing left. Rated M for potential lemons.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Prologue

We spend our lives searching for that one person or thing that makes us feel complete. We never know where we'll find or if we ever will. My name is Bella Swan and I am 28 years old. Since I can remember I have been the care taker. Taking care of my mother who was more of a sister than a parent, and then after moving to Forks, Washington, taking care of my father who sometimes forgot that there was more to life than his job. Do I regret the taking care of the two people who were supposed to take care of me? No, not in the least, but now that I am grown, on my own and away from them, I can't help but wish that I had some here to take care of me for a change.

After having graduated from Yale early in and receiving my medical license, I moved to back to Seattle, Washington to be a resident with University of Seattle Hospital's pediatric program. I love my work and I love children. I have worked here for the past 2 years and have made many friends. My patients are my life and when I come home to work it saddens me to say that I come home to an empty apartment with not even a dog or cat there to greet me.

I have felt that I would always find myself alone and would never find that person to take care of me. That was until I was diagnosed with acute leukemia with a survival rate of less than 50%. Who would have thought, me Bella Swan, MD, would end up finding the man of her dreams and then possibly not get the chance to be with them.

I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 1

(6 months earlier)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Another day at UoS and another round of patients to see.

Beep. Beep. Beep

Looking down at my pager I saw the number to the nurses station. I grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket and dialed the number to the nurse's station while heading towards the stairwell.

"Dr. Swan here." I said when a nurse finally picked up the phone.

"Dr. Swan, Nurse Mallory asked me to page you. She said to let you know that Cynthia's stats were dropping and for you to get up here ASAP." the nurse stated.

"Let Nurse Mallory know I'm on my way, I'll be there in 2. Thank you!" I said before hanging up the phone and taking the steps 2 at a time.

Reaching the 4 the floor in record time I ran straight to Cynthia's room and saw a sight I did not want to see. Cynthia was 5 year old girl in need of a heart transplant. Born with a hole in her heart that had not been caught until it had gotten bigger, causing her heart to stop on multiple occasions. She had been brought in 3 weeks earlier and immediately placed on the donor recipient list. I walked in to her room to find her BP and pulse rate dropping.

"What happened?" I asked the nurses in the room grabbing Cynthia's chart from the food of the bed.

"She started complaining that she couldn't breathe and then her stats started dropping." Nurse Mallory said.

"Okay, give me two ML IV push and let's see if we can't get that BP to level out." I said grabbing the stethoscope from around my neck.

"Hey there Cynthia, can you tell me what's going today?" I asked the little girl laying in front of me while I listened to her chest.

"Hey Dr. Swan. I'm just having a really hard time breathing." Cynthia said gasping for air.

I listened to her chest and could hear the fluid that had begun to build around it.

"Okay, I need her bed elevated, increase her oxygen increase and I'm going to go talk to her cardiologist." I told Nurse Mallory after checking that her BP and pulse had come back to acceptable levels.

I looked down at Cynthia and said, "Okay sweetie, I'm going to go talk to your mommy and daddy and your other doctor and see if we can find a way to make it easier for you to breath, okay sweetie."

"Thank you Dr. Swan. Is it okay if I go to sleep now, I'm really tired, and the nurses wouldn't let me go to sleep till I saw you."

"Oh yes sweetie. Close your eyes and get some rest, don't worry. I'll see you soon." I said before turning to find Dr. Cullen and Cynthia's parents.

Walking to the nurse's station I asked the nurse to page Dr. Cullen and give Cynthia's parents a page as well and have them meet me in the conference room. Turning away from the nurses' station I grasp the corner of the desk to keep from falling. For some reason, out of the blue I become very dizzy and saw the whole room spinning.

"Are you okay Dr. Swan?" the nurse asked me concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for asking. I missed breakfast this morning and I guess it's catching up with me." I said with a little laugh.

After a few more seconds of regaining my balance, I headed towards the conference room, grabbing an apple on the way.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 2

"I really think that we should try and push Cynthia up on the transplant list. With her vitals dropping this morning the way they did, and after listening to her heart, it seems that there is fluid building up that is causing it harder for her to breath." I relayed to Dr. Cullen and the Hertz's.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my mentor when I arrived at UoS was sitting at the head of the conference table. He looked over Cynthia's chart and then at myself.

"What do you think Dr. Cullen?" Mr. Hertz asked, looking questioningly between him and myself.

"To be honest with you Tom, Dr. Swan is immensely thorough. She would never bring this up if she didn't believe it was in Cynthia's best interest. I think our best course of action is to try and push Cynthia up to the top of the donor list and in the mean time monitor her. I believe that if Cynthia's vitals continue to drop, we're going to have to place a duct into the pocket surrounding her heart to help drain the fluid, and worst case scenario, give her a breathing tube to help her breath." Carlisle said looking at Cynthia's parents sadly.

Cynthia's mother, Melissa, broke down after Carlisle delivered his news. Tom turned to comfort his wife and Carlise said, "We'll leave you alone to make a decision. Dr. Swan and I will be right outside. Please take your time and let us know when you've made a decision."

Carlisle stood up and I took it as my queue to follow him. Once we were outside of the conference room with the door shut tightly behind us I turned to Carlisle and said, "So what do you think Carlisle? I mean really."

"I don't know Bella. I want to believe that putting the shunt into her heart cavity will fix the issue until we get another heart for her, but from the looks of these test results and your last exam, if Cynthia does not get another heart within the next 2 weeks, 3 at the latest, we're going to lose that little girl." Carlisle said, shaking his head while heading to the nurses' station.

I followed him and said, "That's what I was afraid of. I'm not sure if, even with getting her pushed to the top of the donor list, that she'll make it until we find another heart. I think we're running out of options and I don't want to believe that."

As I reached the nurses' station to stand beside Carlisle I was hit with another dizzy spell. I quickly reached for the counter to keep from falling over but couldn't manage to grasp it fast enough. As I saw myself headed for the floor, Carlisle quickly reached out and pulled me back to standing position.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine Carlisle. I just haven't eaten much today and I think it's catching up with me." I said realizing that I was using the same excuse as earlier.

"Bella, are you sure? You look extremely pale. Let me check you out, just to be on the save side." Carlisle said leading me towards one of the exam rooms.

"No it's okay Carlisle. I'm fine really. I think my blood sugar is just low from the lack of food. Let me grab a candy bar and a soda and I'll be fine." I said, not wanting to make a fuss over a dizzy spell.

"Okay, if you're sure. I really do think that you should go check out though Bella, just to be on the save side." Carlisle said, letting up on trying to push me for an exam.

Carlisle dropped the topic of me getting a checkup and we continued to discuss our options about Cynthia. Tom, Cynthia's father, came out of the conference room and walked over to us.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Swan. We'd like you to perform the operation to try and drain Cynthia's heart; the more time that we have to try and get her a heart the better." Tom said, misery written all over his face.

"We understand how hard this is for you and Melissa, Tom. We will get her into surgery as soon as possible and try and get her enough time to get her a new heart." Carlisle said, placing a hand of comfort on Tom's shoulder.

"Will you be doing the surgery Dr. Cullen?" Tom asked, worriedly.

"Yes Tom. I would let anyone else do it. Dr. Swan will be with me to assist so Cynthia will never be out of our sight." Carlisle said reassuringly.

Tom let out a deep sigh of relieve. "Thank you Carlisle. I need to go let Melissa know what's going on and then we're going to go be with our little girl. Thank both of you for everything you are doing for Cynthia. We could not have asked for a better set of doctors for our little girl."

With that statement, Tom turned around and headed back to his wife. In the meantime I looked at Carlisle stunned.

"Are you serious? You want me to assist?" I asked him, completely flabbergasted.

"Bella, you have been at this hospital 2 years. You have been Cynthia's doctor for a year and a half now. She would be more comfortable with you there and I think it would be good for you. You're a great doctor and I know that cardiology wasn't your major, you studied it and were great at it. So I have complete faith in you. I'm booking the O.R. for as soon as possible and I could really use you." Carlisle said smiling down on me.

"You've got it Carlisle. And thank you!" I responded enthusiastically.

"Don't thank me Bella, you deserve it. Now go and check on your other patients while I try to get everything scheduled for Cynthia's surgery." Carlisle said, smiling at me before turning away and dismissing me.

I walked away and towards my other patients. I spend the remainder of the day doing my rounds and checking on test results. I was able to discharge 2 kids that had been at the hospital for over 3 months and we had a little party on the floor for them.

At the end of the day I checked on Cynthia again, saw that her vitals were stable and that she was sleeping peacefully. I left instructions for the nurses to page me if anything happened during the night and then headed to the locker room to get my stuff and head home.

On the way home, I felt completely wiped and blamed it on the long day. I stopped at the Chinese restaurant around the corner from my house and ordered my food to go. As soon as I walked in the door I tossed my purse and keys on the table by the door and walked over to the couch with my dinner.

On the way, I hit me knee on the corner table and thought to myself, "Typical Bella, even as a Doctor I'm still as clumsy as ever."

I sat down on the couch and put my dinner on the coffee table. Just as I was about to reach for the remote to turn on the T.V. my world started spinning again, and then everything went black.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. Will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know I know. No Edward yet, but I promise he'll make an appearance soon. I'm trying to work him in so it's not just "Poof I'm here, lets fall in love." I haven't gotten many reviews yet but I'll keep writing till I think that there's no point. **

***I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.***

Chapter 3

There are times we find ourselves in situations and we don't know how we got there. This is one of those times. I woke up to find myself lying on the floor beside the couch confused and disoriented. As my surroundings slowly became clearer to me and I realized that I was in my own home, I slowly pulled myself off the floor. I tried to think back to what happened, but my head was killing me. I guessed that I must have hit my head on the coffee table and after carefully checking myself over, realized that I was right. I pulled myself up, trying to remain on to feet. The dizziness just wasn't subsiding. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to grab some aspirin to help with the pain radiating in my head and throughout my body. I grabbed a glass of water and quickly swallowed the pills. I sat myself down in one of the kitchen chairs and looked at the clock.

_2:45_

"_Holy Shit!_" I thought to myself as I thought back to when I got home at a quarter to 6. I was laying on the floor for about 7 and a half hours. I thought back hard to what happened and finally remembered. I remember sitting down on the couch reaching for the remote to the T.V. and then everything going spinning and going black.

"_I guess I passed out from the dizziness. I guess I need to make sure to eat better tomorrow."_ I thought to myself as I pulled myself up and headed for my bedroom.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I noticed I had a large bruise forming on the on the side of my temple.

"_I guess that's where I hit my head"_ I thought to myself as I turned to turn on the water in the shower.

I quickly took my clothes off and hopped in the shower. I was completely wore out so I quickened my pace in the shower and washed quickly. Once I turned off the water and grabbed a towel, I walked back in my room and quickly put on my black silk nighty. I checked my alarm to make sure that it was set for 6:45 a.m. and crawled in my bed. I knew that my hair was going to be a complete mess in the morning due to not having dried it but I just couldn't bring myself to stay awake any longer. I laid my head down on my pillow, closed my eyes and the last thing I remembered was wondering if I was going to be going into surgery with Carlisle tomorrow to try and buy Cynthia a few more weeks.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock to stop the annoying sound that was breaking into my peaceful sleep. I opened one eye and couldn't believe that it was actually 6:45 already. I slowly pulled myself upright and stretched.

"OW! What the hell?!" I yelled when I reached my arms over my head and felt an excruciating pain radiating throughout my entire body. I guess I must have hit my body harder than I thought last night when I felt. I slowly pulled myself up and headed to grab some more aspirin and jump into a warm shower.

After my shower and the aspirin my body felt a little better. I got dressed in a pair of scrubs and comfortable shoes and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of coffee, glad that I had set up it yesterday morning for a self run today, and poured it into a travel mug. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed out the door locking it behind me.

I jumped into my 2010 Chevy Trailblazer and headed towards the hospital. After my trusty old truck gave up, I couldn't bring myself to buy a little car that couldn't handle a small bump, and knowing my clumsiness, I needed something that could take a little brunt force.

Once I got to the hospital, up to the pediatric wing and had put my stuff away in my locker, I walked to the nurses' station to find Carlisle already there with the Hertz's and another couple. I stopped a few feet from Carlisle and he turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle said to me, looking at me suspiciously.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen, Tom, Melissa." I said acknowledging the people I knew and wondering what had Carlisle looking at me like that.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my son Dr. Edward Cullen and my daughter Alice Cullen." Carlisle said finally breaking his stare from me and turning towards the other couple standing there.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said, turning to the man and woman I had noticed when I first approached.

"Nice to meet you as well." Carlisle's son Edward said holding out his hand.

I shook it and then held out my hand to greet Alice. Alice had a big smile on her face and quickly shook my hand and said "It's so nice to meet you Bella. My father has boasted about you quite a bit over the last few years."

I blushed and quickly turned to Carlisle and said, "So how are things looking?"

"I was just about to fill Tom and Melissa in, so you're just in time." Carlisle said, turning back to the group.

"I have the O.R. booked for 10 this morning. We're going to go in and place the shunt into the cavity around Cynthia's heart. What this will do is allow us to keep an eye on the level of fluid that is around her heart and drain it as needed." Carlisle said reassuringly. "I have asked my son to help me with the operation, along with Dr. Swan of course. Edward has had quite a bit of experience placing shunts and I trust him immensely in knowing the best way to approach it so to keep Cynthia as comfortable as possible after the surgery. Do you have any questions?"

Tom and Melissa shook their heads and Carlisle said, "Okay, Alice is a registered nurse and will be in the operating room with us as well. She'll be in and out to inform you on how things are going. Right now, I need you to go with Nurse Mallory to sign some paperwork before we start the surgery."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, Dr. Swan. We can't thank you enough for all that you're doing for our daughter." Melissa said, speaking up for the first time in 2 days.

She came over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled at her before they followed Nurse Mallory to sign some paperwork.

After the Hertz's were out of earshot, Carlisle, Edward and Alice all turned to me looking at me expectantly.

"What? What did I miss?" I asked them nervously.

"Bella, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asked with that same expression of concern as earlier.

"About what?" I asked, unsure of what he's talking about it.

"Bella, you have worked for me for 2 years. I have been with you long enough to know that something is going on. It's not every day that you walk into this hospital with a bruise the size of a baseball on the side of your head." Carlisle said.

I gasped. I had completely forgotten about the bruise, or trying to cover it up.

"I know you don't know my son or daughter, but you know me and I want to know who laid their hands on you. You are like a daughter to me, and I will tell you right now, if anyone has been using as a punching back I will call the police." Carlisle said with so much force I had never heard.

At first I stood there shocked and then for some reason, all I could do was laugh. I started laughing like crazy and couldn't seem to stop. Carlisle, along with Edward and Alice, looked at me like I had completely lost my mind and I knew that I needed to stop laughing and explain, and I needed to do it fast.

**Yay! Edward's finally here. More to come! I'm not sure how long it'll be before they get together, but this is a Bella and Edward story so it WILL happen.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I am really getting into the story and hope that you are as well. Edward is finally in the story, but I'm not sure how long it'll be because before they spark up a relationship, hopefully you'll hang in there.**

***I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.***

Chapter 4

After a few minutes of getting incredulous looks from the nurses and especially Carlisle, Edward and Alice, I was able to get my laughter under control.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm not sure what came over me. I promise you that no one is using me as a punching bag. I promise you." I said still somewhat out of breath from laughing so hard.

"Then Bella what happened? Why is there such a huge bruise on the side of your head?" Carlisle asked, overwhelming concern showing on his face.

"Oh, I had an accident last night. I waited too long to eat, and I ended getting up extremely dizzy and fell, hitting my head on the coffee table. I assure you thought. I am fine." I said trying to make it sound extremely nonchalant.

"Belle, this isn't normal for you at all. You shouldn't be getting dizzy spells like this for no reason. I really wish that you would let me or someone else here check you out before we go in to surgery. Just to make sure that you up for it and you didn't sustain any serious injuries last night." Carlisle said.

"No Carlisle, really I'm……" I started before I was interrupted.

"I won't take no for an answer Bella. I'm going to get everything prepped for Cynthia's surgery, I want Edward here to take a look at you. I want to make sure that you are completely fine before we cut open a little girl." Carlisle said with finality in his voice.

As I stood there perplexed, Carlisle turned to Edward and said, "Would you mind Edward? She's a great doctor and she's been on this case from the beginning. I want to make sure that she's a 100% good to go for surgery."

"No Dad, it's fine. It shouldn't take too long." Edward said, before turning to me and saying, "Lead the way."

I looked at Carlisle one more time with hope that he would forget this whole nonsense but I knew from the look on his face that any arguing was just going to longer the inevitable.

I turned away and headed to the closest examine room, Edward following me. We walked in the room and I heard Edward shut the door behind him before he said, "Hop up on the table."

I turned to him and said, "Really Dr. Cullen, this isn't necessary. I'm fine."

"Please call me Edward. And what my father wants he usually gets. So if you don't fight me and just do what I ask this should be quick and painless." He said walking over to the sink to wash his hands

I got on the exam table and waited for him to get started. He grabbed a pen light from his pocket, turned it on and turned to me. He approached me and I knew what he wanted me to do so I just let him take the lead. As he was shining the light into my eyes he asked, "Have you had these dizzy spells often?"

"No, only yesterday really." I said following the light with my eyes.

"Have you ever fainted before with them?"

"How do you know I fainted."

"Are you telling me you didn't?" He asked, putting the light back in his pocket.

"No, I mean after I hit my head I did, but it was only for a little while." I said, somewhat nervous.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long where you out?" He asked.

"Umm…. About7andahalfhrs." I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked stopping in front of me, waiting for an answer he could understand.

"7 and a half hours." I said knowing that trying to be deceptive wasn't going to work.

"Dr. Swan."

"Bella."

"Okay Bella. I want you to get a CT and make sure that no damage was caused from your fall." Edward said.

"What? When?"

"As soon as possible." He said turning to write something on a piece of paper.

"Edward, I appreciate your help, but I'm fine and I am not missing out on this surgery." I said jumping off the table.

Edward turned back and leaned against the counter. He then looked at me and said, "Look Bella, we can wait until after the surgery to get the CT, but you need to have a CT soon. With the bruise on the side of your head and the amount of time that you were unconscious there's no telling what may have gotten hurt from the fall. I'm also going to do a series of blood tests. Just as a precaution. I want to get your blood drawn before the surgery, and I'm scheduling the CT for after the surgery."

I started to argue with him but was interrupted by him saying, "Don't argue with me. If you want, I can report back to my Dad and he'll take you out of the surgery completely. I'm trying to work with you, but that's only going to happen if you work with me."

He infuriated me, but I knew he was right. If Carlisle thought there was anything wrong with me whatsoever then he would not let me participate in the surgery. I couldn't let Cynthia down like that, so I agreed with him.

Edward left the room while I sat back down on the exam table and returned a few minutes later with his sister Alice. Edward stopped at the door and said, "I'm going to go and schedule that exam while Alice draws your blood. I'll see you in surgery Bella."

He then left the room, leaving me alone with Alice.

"I'm pretty good at this, so don't worry about any bruises or a lot of pain." She said smiling at me.

"It's fine. It's completely unnecessary but what choice do I have." I said smiling back at her.

I pulled my scrub jacket off and heard a gasp. I looked at Alice and saw that she was staring at my arm. I looked to see what she was staring at and noticed a large cluster of deep purple bruises on my arm.

"_Wow, I must have hit it on the coffee table on the way down last night."_ I thought to myself.

"What happened Bella?" she asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Oh, it must have happened when I fell last night. It's nothing new actually, I bruise pretty easily and I am a bit of clutz." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Alice stayed quiet and proceeded to get set up to draw the blood need for the series of test Edward wanted to run

I looked away as Alice prepared to stick the needle into my vein. Just because I'm a doctor and can handle sticking other people, it didn't mean that I could handle be stuck.

I felt the poke in my arm as Alice got the needle in and after a few minutes of her switching out vial for vial of blood, I felt her pull the needle back out. I felt her apply the gauze and pressure on the stick sight as she grabbed a band-aid to place over it. I looked down as she pulled the gauze away and noticed the bruise already forming where she stuck me.

"Bella, do you normally bruise this easily when having your blood drawn." Alice asked me, concern written all over her face.

I thought back on the previous times that I had gotten blood drawn and realized that I hardly, if ever bruised.

"No, not as far as I can remember." I said, not worrying too much about it.

"Hmm.." I heard her say before she gathered up all the stuff and turned to me and said, "Okay, you're good to go. I'll get these sent down to lab and let Edward know that we're done."

"Thanks Alice. I guess I'll see you in the O.R. And umm… thanks." I said somewhat awkwardly.

Alice smiled at me and said, "No Problem Bella. It's really nice to have finally met you. I'll see you later."

With that Alice turned and walked out the door, leaving me to wonder about the two Cullen kids and why I had never met them before today.

I headed out the exam room behind Alice and went straight to Cynthia's room. I saw her awake with her mother and father. I knocked on the door to let my presence be known and came in when Cynthia looked up and smiled.

"Hey there Princess. How are you feeling today?" I asked grabbing my stethoscope and listening to her chest and back.

"I'm doing okay Dr. Swan. Just tired." She said just as she let out a yawn.

She giggled and hid her face behind her hands. I smiled down at her and remembered why I loved my job as much as I did.

"Well, did you mommy and daddy tell you what we're gonna do today?" I asked her with a little tickle.

"Yeah mommy said I'm going to go see surgermary." She said and I couldn't help but laugh at her pronunciation of surgery.

"Yeah, we're going to surgery today. And you're going to go to sleep for a little bit and I'm going to be with you the whole time. We're going to make it so that you can breath better. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Okay, but promise you won't leave me." She asked her 5 year old self shining through brightly.

"Of course I won't. There is nowhere else I would rather be than with you." I smiled smiling at her and giving her hand a squeeze.

She smiled back at me and then grabbed her coloring books and crayons. I turned to her parents and said, "How are you guys doing? Any questions?"

They shook their head "No" and Tom said, "Thank you Dr. Swan. You have done so much for our little girl and we couldn't ask for a better doctor."

"You don't have to thank me. Let's just make her better. She's on heck of a special girl and if anyone is lucky, it's me for having had the pleasure to meet her." I said smiling at the reassuringly.

I turned to head out of the room when Melissa approached me and quietly said, "Whatever you do, please make sure that she comes back to us. I can't stand the thought of her not coming out of that operating room alive."

I gently patted her hand and said, "I will do EVERYTHING in my power to bring her back to you alive. If I have anything to say about it, she'll come out of that operating room with much more energy then she went in with."

Melissa gave me a hug and then headed back to sit with her daughter and husband. I watched them for a few minutes before I left the room and headed to the nurses' station.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was a quarter after 9 and figured I'd grab a cup of coffee and a quick bite to eat from the cafeteria. I told the nurse at the desk to page Carlisle and let him know where I'd be if he needed to find me and headed to the cafeteria.

**I was thinking about doing a Chapter from Edward's point of view. Should I just keep it as Bella's point of view, or would we like to see some of what Edward is thinking?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I haven't gotten many reviews yet, which makes me somewhat sad, but I'm gonna keep writing and see what happens. This is going to be another chapter in Bella's POV but I think the next one will be Edwards.**

***I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers***

Chapter 5

Feeling sorry for ourselves is easy. Something doesn't go our way or we don't get everything we want, we can get angry and say life isn't fair. The thing is, when you have the heart of a 5 year old little girl in your hands (so to speak), it is very easy for everything to come into perspective.

After having grabbed some coffee and something to eat, I met the Cullen Clan at O.R. 4 and began getting ready for Cynthia's surgery. I was washing my hands, watching them roll Cynthia into the O.R. and transferring her to the operating table when I heard a voice behind me.

"Your CT is scheduled for 11:30." I heard Edward Cullen say as he came to stand beside me and started washing his hands.

I looked over at him and said, "Thank you, but I really don't think that's necessary Dr…. Edward."

"Now Bella, we talked about it. It's just a precautionary measure. Better save than sorry." He said smiling at me.

I nodded my head and realized that he was right, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Edward Cullen was not ugly in the least. In all actuality he had the million dollar look that could take him to the ends of the world if he wanted. Sure I thought he was handsome, but he's Carlisle's son.

"_Stop Bella, concentrate. Edward Cullen is off-limits, no matter what. First he's Carlisle's son, and second, in a way, he's now your doctor. Besides, what is it you always told yourself? That's right, never date another doctor." _I chided myself as I turned off the water and headed into the operating room.

The surgery went well. We were able to place the shunt easily and quickly with no complications. After testing it, we noticed that Cynthia's vitals were getting much better and we knew that this would buy us a bit more time.

Ones Cynthia had been brought up to the recovery room and her parents had been given the news, the Cullen Clan and I met up for post-op discussion.

"Great job in there Bella. I think we might have just gave that little girl enough time to get a new heart. Great catch." Carlisle said praising me and giving me a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Though Carlisle was gentle, it hurt tremendously and I tried my hardest not to cringe. I looked up and noticed Edward looking at me, with narrowed eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and then looked away. I caught sight of the clock above Carlisle's head and noticed it was a quarter after 11. I looked at Edward who nodded his head at me and then turned to Carlisle and said, "Carlisle, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to get to. I'll meet back up with you in a little bit."

Carlisle nodded his head and I excused myself from the group heading towards the elevators. Just as I reached the elevators, Edward stepped up next to me and said, "Hope you don't mind, but I'd like to accompany you to your CT."

I looked at Edward somewhat stunned and said, "Ummm… sure, but it's not necessary."

"I know but I'd like to see the results as soon as the image is taken, and besides, if my father found out you were going for a CT and no one was there with you, I'd never hear the end of it." He said with a soft chuckle as the elevators door opened.

We got on the elevator and headed to the 1st floor where CT was located. I glanced over at Edward nonchalantly hoping he wouldn't catch me. Edward turned to look at me and gave me a smile, a smile, that for some reason, unbeknownst to me made my stomach do flip flops.

"_What is wrong with you Bella. This is Carlisle's son and your doctor, for all tense and purposes. It's probably nothing. Cafeteria food just isn't sitting well." _I thought to myself as the elevator came to a stop.

We approached the reception desk and I signed in. Edward led me back to CT and waited as I got the test taken. After the test he approached me and said, "Well, from the looks of it, no damage was caused from your fall last night."

"Told you. I'm pretty good at understanding by body." I said, blushing after realizing what I had just said.

Edward laughed and said, "Well Bella, I guess you are. Now we just wait for the blood tests and once I have those I can give you a clean bill of health. As a matter of fact, I think that's them now." He said as his pager beeped.

"I'm going to go and get the results, how about you meet me in the conference room upstairs and I'll let you know what they say." He said before heading back to the elevators.

I watched him walk away and get on the elevators thinking, "_I don't know what it is about that man but I have to stay away. I see no reason, ones he gives me a clean bill of health that I would ever have to work with him again. I do not have the time for a relationship right now, especially not one with a doctor that happens to be Carlisle Cullen's son."_

I headed to the elevators and got on once the doors opened. I went to the 4th floor, grabbed a few of my patients charts to work on while I waited for Edward Cullen and headed to the conference room. I sat down and started looking over the charts, not noticing the time going by. When I finally looked up again, I noticed that I had been sitting there for going on 2 hours.

"_What the hell? He said he'd be right here. Maybe he had an emergency. Screw this, I've got patients to attend to."_ I said somewhat irritated.

I gathered up my stuff and headed out of the conference room. As I turned the corner on my way to the nurses' station I noticed Carlisle, Edward and Alice all standing together talking.

"_Well, isn't this just wonderful. He keeps me waiting for almost 2 hours while he's chatting it up with Daddy and sister dearest. Yeah, I think not. Obviously everything was fine with my test results or he wouldn't have kept we waiting this fucking long."_ I said to myself feeling the anger rise.

As I approached the group, Alice noticed me and quickly nudged her father and brother. They both turned to look at me and I had a feeling, whatever they were talking about they didn't want me to know.

"_I honestly don't care what they were discussing. I'm not even going to acknowledge the fact that he kept me waiting nearly 2 hours for him and just go about my day."_ I said, walking up to the nurses' desk and laying down the charts.

"Bella." Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Bella, there is something we need to talk to you about." Carlisle said, somewhat dejectedly.

"What is it? Is Cynthia okay? Something wrong with the shunt." I asked worried.

"No, no. Cynthia is doing great. There have been no complications." Carlisle said, easing my worries. "I think we should take this to the conference room though."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. It was the only thing I could do.

Carlisle looked at me with his brow furrowed and asked, "Are you okay Bella, what's so funny."

I stopped laughing and said, "Maybe you should ask your son. He had me waiting in there for nearly 2 hours waiting on him. That's actually where I was coming from."

I glanced over at Edward showing him I wasn't happy with how he had treated me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I had something very important that I needed to talk to Carlisle about and we need to talk to you about it as well. I did not know that I had been keeping you waiting that long. Time completely escaped me. Please, let us just go the conference room and talk." Edward said, and as dejectedly down that he sounded, for some reason I couldn't deny him.

I watched as Carlisle led the way to the conference room, followed by Alice. I looked at Edward, who motioned for me to go ahead. I followed Carlisle and Alice, followed by Edward. Once we all got into the conference room, Edward closed the door behind me and we all took a seat.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked somewhat concerned.

"Well, Bella." Carlisle started, having a hard time finding words.

"Just spit it out. You guys are seriously worrying me now." I said thinking there was something wrong with Carlisle that no one wanted to tell me.

"Here's the thing Bella. I got back your test results from the lab." Edward said looking straight at me.

"Okay, and…." I asked, knowing there couldn't be anything seriously wrong with me or I would have known.

"Bella, it's not good." Edward said sadly.

I looked around at the faces of Carlisle, Edward and Alice, and wonder what was so bad with my test results. I didn't know Edward or Alice at all, but Carlisle had been a friend, mentor and even a second father to me since I had joined the staff at UoS.

"What do you mean it's not good?" I asked quietly, not sure what answer to expect. "You said my CT was fine, so how can my blood work say something completely different?"

Carlisle finally spoke up and said, "Bella, the CT was fine. But your blood tests weren't."

"Okay Carlisle. I've grasped that. What's wrong with my blood tests. Am I anemic? Iron deficiency? What is it?" I

Alice stood up and walked around the table to sit with me. She lightly put her hands over my folded hands, and even though I didn't know her in the slightest, the cover she provided by that simple gesture was more then I words could describe.

Edward looked at Carlisle and Alice, hesitant to answer.

"Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on with me?" I nearly yelled, anxiety taking over rationality.

"Bella, you have Leukemia." Edward finally said just as I felt my world crumbling down around me.

"What? No, there must be some mistake." I said quietly, not looking at anyone but Alice's hands gently squeezing mine.

"I wish we were." Carlisle said.

"That's why it took me so long to come to talk to you. I had them run the tests 3 times. I did not want to tell you this if there was the slightest chance that they were wrong." Edward said.

"No, this can't be happening. No, no, no." I said, not believing what I was hearing.

"_How can this be happening? There is no way I have Leukemia. I'm 28 years old. I've always been healthy, if not somewhat clumsy. I took care of my mother when she was diagnosed with liver failure, and I took care of my father when he had his stroke. How is it that NOW, I am diagnosed with Leukemia and have no one here to take care of me."_ I said to myself.

I stood up, pulling my hands away from Alice and looked around the room. I slowly walked to the door when Carlisle called out, "Belle, we've got to talk about the next steps. We need to get you into treatment ASAP. This isn't the type of Leukemia that we can hold off on."

"What are you saying Carlisle. What kind of cancer do I have? What type of Leukemia is it?" I asked turning back to look at the group sitting around the table.

"Bella, it's in your bone marrow. We have to start treatment right away and find out how far it's progressed. If it's as bad as I think, then we're going to have to get a bone marrow transplant for you." Edward said.

"What? You're crazy, this some huge mistake." I said loudly shaking my head back and forth. "Who are you to say that this what's going on? How do you know what type of cancer it is or even the course of treatment I should have." I said angrily at Edward.

"Bella." Alice said, speaking up for the first time. "Edward is the head of the Oncology department here. He took over the job about 6 months ago."

I remembered hearing that there was a new head of Oncology but hadn't had the chance to meet the new doctor. I figured I had plenty of time and eventually our paths would cross. What a joke.

Alice walked over to me and put her arm around me and that's when I lost it. I finally broke down, standing in front of Carlisle and Edward with Alice, the tiny woman that she was holding me as tight as possible. Who would have thought?

**So Bella has gotten the bad news. Oh man oh man. Well, I think the next chapter is going to be from Edwards PoV. I would definitely like to know what's going on inside of his head right now, how about you? Feedback is greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 6

So now that Bella has gotten the bad news, what happens. I appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten. This chapter is from Edward's PoV and I was really excited about writing it.

***I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers***

Chapter 6

When we find ourselves in a new place, surrounded by new people, we try our hardest to make sure that we make a good lasting impression. When you're good at your job, everyone seeks you out to help when they are at a loss. Usually, that would be a great thing, but what do you do when the person you are sought to help is someone that a loved one cares for dearly? This is the position that I am in right now.

Being Edward Cullen, MD, one of the best in my field of Oncology, I get sought after a lot. Getting the position as head of Oncology at UoS, was a something my father had hoped for and something I was proud to obtain. Working with my father, who was my mentor and best friend growing up, was a dream come true.

When my father called me last night and asked me to assist with a 5 year old's cardiac shunt, I was more than happy to lend a hand. Little did I know that I would end up becoming a doctor to one of the residents here at UoS, and that resident being Bella Swan, my father's protégé.

When my father introduced my sister Alice and I to Dr. Bella Swan, I could see why my father was so fond of her. Bella Swan was a committed doctor who loved her patients. She laughed at my father when he thought that someone was beating on her, and then tried to explain with as much nonchalance as possible. It was easy to tell that she did not like being the center of attention and it was clear that she didn't like having a fuss made over her.

When my father asked me to check her out, due to her few frequent dizzy spells the last few days, I agreed. I didn't think I would come across anything seriously wrong with her, after she explained to me her lack of eating. While doing my exam, I did not seem to see anything that seemed to put point to any severe damage or illness, but still ordered a CT and blood tests for safety precautions.

Once the CT test came back negative of any brain injuries I was pretty sure that there would be nothing wrong with her blood test results. When Alice approached me worry crowding her face, I was not expecting her to tell me about Bella's bruising.

Alice told me that there were bruises covering her entire arm, and as soon as she stuck Bella with the needle her skin around the area began bruising. This somewhat worried me because with the fast amount of bruising that should take at least a day or two to appear, there has to be some underlying cause for it.

I watched Bella as she began crying, Alice being her support system. I noticed Carlisle getting out of his chair and walking over to Bella. As soon as Carlisle reached her and put his arms around her, Bella lost all strength that she had left. She collapsed in my father's arms and for the first time, I saw the girl in her that my father had told us about over the past 2 years.

_FLASHBACK (2 years earlier)_

"_So we have a new resident that started working today." My father said as he walked into the house._

_My mother had invited me over for dinner, and there was no way I was able to pass up a home cooked meal by my mother._

"_Really honey, what's her name?" My mother asked walking out of the kitchen with a stack of plates in her hand._

"_Bella Swan, she's works in pediatrics. Seems to have lots of potential." My father said taking of his jacket and sitting down at the dinning room table._

"_That's great honey. With you there to guide her, I'm sure she'll be great." My mother said, sitting down next to my father_

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK (1 year earlier)_

"_Edward, I really think that you should think about taking the position at UoS. We could really use someone of your caliber working there." My father said to me coming out of the back door._

"_Dad, I'll think about it. Trust me, I'm considering it. Just have to see what's going on at Northwestern." I said tanking the beer out of his hands._

_I took a sip and turned to him as he said, "So, remember me telling you about that resident Bella Swan."_

"_Yeah Dad, you said she seemed to have great potential." I said glad we were off the topic of my potential employment at UoS._

"_Yeah she's great. I think you'd like her." He said smiling at me, taking a drink of his beer._

"_Dad…." I said, a warning tone in my voice._

"_I'm just saying Edward, she is really good. She is great with the kids and everyone there loves her." Carlisle said, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Well, maybe I'll meet her someday, but don't go thinking that anything's going to happen." I said looking at my father sternly, knowing what was going through his head._

_END FLASHBACK_

When I took the job at UoS, I knew my father was excited. I was too. Working with my father had been a long time dream that was finally coming true.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm so glad you decided to take the position at UoS. It will be great working with you." My father said proudly._

"_Yes, and it means we'll get to see you more often, which I couldn't be happier about." My mother said, smiling at me._

"_Well, I can't wait to start Dad. It seems like a great place to work and I know that UoS has a great oncology program." I said settling back on the couch in my parents living room._

"_They are great, and I hope that we can get together sometimes for lunch. I would love for you to meet Bella." My father said, with a wink._

"_Dad, don't start." I sighed, knowing what direction his train of thoughts were going._

"_Son. Don't talk to me in that tone. I just meant that it would be great for you to meet her because of how great of a doctor she is. More than likely you guys will be working on cases together, and knowing each other before hand will be great for the both of you." My dad said, trying to steer me away from my earlier suspicions._

_END FLASHBACK_

I hadn't had the chance to meet Bella until today. Who would have thought that my meeting her was going to have such a large impact on her life.

I watched my father comfort her and a part of me wanted to be there to do the same.

"_Where did that feeling just come from?"_ I asked myself, confused at my emotions.

As I heard Bella's sobs begin to subside, I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I can't imagine what must be going through your head right now. I think that if we get treatment started right away, we have a pretty good chance of having caught it early and can nip in the butt."

Bella looked at me with her red rimmed and tear filled eyes and just nodded her head. I was unsure of what to say and sat there quietly for a few moments before I blurted out, "If you'd feel more comfortable having someone else as your doctor I completely understand."

Bella's eyes jerked to me and spoke for the first time.

"Are you the best here in your field?"

"I believe so." I said quietly, not sure what she was getting at.

She looked at Alice and asked her the same question. Alice nodded her head and then she turned to my father.

"Bella, you know I love you like my own. If there were a hundred doctors to choose from and my son was among them, I would pick him, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son." Carlisle said without hesitation.

Bella turned back to me and said, "Okay Dr. Cullen, where do we go from here."

I looked at her and got up from my seat. I walked over to sit in front of her and said, "Bella, the first course of action will be to get you checked in. We're going to have to run some more tests to find out how far and severe the leukemia is. Once we've got that figured out, we can figure out how to fight it."

Bella nodded her head and then looked at my father, "Carlisle. What about my patients?"

This shocked me. Here is this young woman, just diagnosed with leukemia, a possibly a very rare form at that and she was worried about her patients. She seemed to put others before her all the time.

Carlisle gently patted her hand and said, "Don't you worry about them Bella. I will personally handle your cases. I will make sure to keep you up to date on them and let you know if anything happens."

Bella nodded, satisfied with the answer and then said, "Edward, how soon till I have to get checked in to the hospital?"

I looked at her and said truthfully, "Honestly Bella, my professional opinion would be no later than tonight. I know you have some things that you need to clear up prior to checking in and I want you to be able to take care of those. I do not want to waste anymore time finding out what exactly it is we're dealing with."

Once again Bella nodded her head and turned back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'd like to talk to Cynthia and her parents. I would like to let them know what is going on and explain why I won't be there when their daughter gets a new heart." She said, trying to remain stoic but one could hear the anguish in her voice.

Carlisle nodded his head and we all watched as Bella stood up and walked to the doors before turning around to look at me and said, "Edward, I will be ready for checking at 6 tonight. Will that be fine?"

I nodded my head to let her know that would be fine and then watched as she turned and left the room.

I turned to my father and saw the sorrow that filled his eyes.

"Dad, I know how much you care about her. I promise that I will do everything that I can to get her through this." I said trying to reassure my old man.

"I know Son. Thank you. Bella has just had a really hard life, and has no one that can be there with her through this. I would love more than anything to be there through her chemotherapy and radiation treatments if she'll need them, but with taking on her patients, I won't have much time." My father said, shaking his head dejectedly.

I looked down at the ground, my heart breaking more for Bella, when Alice spoke up.

"Dad, Edward. What do you guys think about letting me take some time off. I know that I'm supposed to be on your staff Edward, but I think, under the circumstance, you can give me some time off to be there for Bella. It just doesn't seem right that she doesn't have anyone to help her through this. I know I don't know her very well, but she seems like a really awesome girl and I think that we could be really good friends, and to me it seems that right now, she could use a friend more than anything."

My father and I looked at each other, and for some reason, right at this moment, I couldn't love my sister more.

"Alice, you're a genius and I would be more than happy to give you some time off, paid." I said, smiling at my sister.

My dad hugged my sister and said, "Thank you Honey. I think that's a great idea. I just want to warn you. Bella will probably we reluctant to take you up on your offer at first but just stick with and she'll be more appreciative."

"Dad, I wouldn't expect anything less with the reason to why our friendship will evolve. I just agree with you and don't think that Bella should be alone through this. It'll be helpful to have someone there with her, not just to be her friend, but also to take care of her when she is too weak to." My sister said, encouragingly.

I smiled at my sister and then looked at my father, "Dad, I'm gonna go and get the paperwork started for her submission. I'll let you know once everything has been taken care of."

"Okay Son. And thank you again. I never thought that bringing you in on a case for a simple shunt, would lead to something this severe. I know it may sound bad, but I'm glad that you were the one to find this. At least I know she's in the best hands possible." My father said standing and giving me a hug.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." I said returning my father and then heading out of the door.

As I was walking down the hallway towards the elevators, to head to the admissions office, I thought back on all the times my father talked about Bella to our family and how in a way, she had become an honorary member.

At that moment I knew, I would do everything within my power to help her fight this disease and give her, her life back.

**Sorry for the late update. I'm in the process of getting everything cleaned for a move and am so busy I can't think straight. **

**So what do you think? Do we like Edwards PoV? Do we want more? Any feedback will be helpful.**


	8. Chapter 7

***I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers***

Chapter 7

We go through life on a barrage of emotions. From happiness to sadness, anger and fear. We are led by our emotions, and forget that at times our emotions rule us. The thing that we don't notice or realize is that emotions make the world go around. So what do you do when all emotions are gone and you are left feeling nothing?

After having told Cynthia and her parents that I wouldn't be there when Cynthia got her new heart, I took her parents into the hallway and explained my dilemma. I played it off as if it was something that was nothing because I couldn't stand seeing the pity on their face. The last thing that this couple needed to worry about was me when their daughter was struggling to live due to a failing heart.

After I had left the conference I had walked around for a few minutes to dissect all the information that Edward Cullen had given me. How did a man I had never met before today, turned my life upside down in less than 3 hours? I have no idea what was going to happen to me, but I knew that I was going to have to be my own strength through it.

I thought about my mother and sitting by her side as she died from liver failure. I thought about my father and taking care of him after his stroke, till his body gave out and couldn't take anymore. Both times I had been the backbone of our family. I was there for my father when he had a hard time coping with my mother's death. I never got the chance to cry or be weak. When my father died, I didn't have time to cry or be weak, having to take care of selling the house and getting all of his estate taking care of. I didn't have time to take a break before getting the position at UoS in the pediatric program. Then I had to be strong for the parents of the children brought in to the hospital, along with the kids.

After breaking down in Carlisle's arms, and then composing myself, I was left feeling nothing. It seems, that's my way of handling horrible news. It's the same thing I felt when my mother died, and the last time I felt it was when my father died.

I finished checking in on the rest of my patients and let the parents know that I would be handing over their cases to Dr. Cullen. Each was concerned with the shift in doctors but I was quick to reassure them that it had nothing to do with the case in general, but a personal situation that I had to attend to that would keep me from being able to take care of their children for a time being. I reassured them that Carlisle was a great doctor and more then competent to take care of their children.

Once I had given the nurses a rundown of the shift in patient care, I went to the locker room and grabbed my purse and keys. I headed out of the hospital trying to think of anything but the impending situation. I got in my car and drove home. Surprisingly today was a nice day so I opened the windows and sunroof in my car, turned the music up and sang at the top of my lungs. I felt the wind blowing in my hair and realized that this may be the last time in a long time that I would feel this freedom, if ever again. I shook the thought from my head and turned into my driveway.

I got out of my car, locking it behind me with the keyless remote. I walked to my door, unlocked it and walked into my home for the last 2 years. I placed my purse and keys on the table beside the door and closed the door behind me. I looked around the living room and kitchen, memorizing every detail just in case it would be a long time before I saw it again. I walked over to the mantel above the fire place and looked at the picture of my parents.

"Oh Mom, Dad. I really need you guys right now." I said out loud, running my fingers across their faces. "I don't know how I'm going to go through this, but I guess it's better that you aren't here to have to go through this with me. I see all those parents that come in with their children and the heartbreak on their faces when there is nothing that they can do for their children, and I know that Mom, you would drive the entire staff crazy with your worry and concern. I know that you would be trying your damndest to hold it together but you eventually you would break down. And Dad, I know you would be stoic and listen to everything that the doctors and nurses were saying, but eventually you would break and lose your cool. You guys were great parents and I love and miss you so much. Who knows I may see you guys sooner than we thought." I giggled at the thought, even though I knew that it was inappropriate with the situation that was being presented to me.

I took the picture off the mantle and walked to my bedroom. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a duffle back. I began grabbing underwear out of the drawers, not worrying about bras, having a feeling I wouldn't be needing them. I took off my scrubs and changed into a pair of jogging pants and a tank top. I grabbed a zip up hoodie and put it on over the tank top. I packed a few more pairs of sweat pants and tank tops and few sweatshirts. I then walked into my bathroom, grabbing my toiletry bag. I packed up my shampoo and conditioner, my toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, some lotion and a razor in hopes that I would have the strength to shave my legs and arm pits. I walked back into my room with my toiletry bag and put it in the duffle bag. I then grabbed the picture of my parents and packed it in the bag. I looked around my room and saw my IPod and book on my dresser. I grabbed them and stuffed them in the bag. I noticed my bear from childhood sitting on the windowsill, ran over and grabbed it, and stuffed it in the bag as well. I zipped up my bag, looked around the bedroom again to make sure I hadn't missed anything and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my cellphone and pager of the kitchen table where I had placed them before going to my bedroom. I made sure that there was nothing in the fridge that would spoil while I was away.

"_I have to ask Carlisle if he'd mind coming buy and cleaning out my fridge for me. Also, I'll need to see if he can talk to the electric company and have them shut the gas and electricity off while I'm in the hospital." _I thought to myself.

I saw my laptop bag sitting on the end table by the couch and went over to make sure that it had everything I needed in it. After confirming that my lap top and accessories where there, I swung it over the shoulder that wasn't carrying my duffel bag. I took one more look around my home and grabbed my purse and keys from the table. I opened the door, looking back one more time, and then shut it behind me. I locked the door and headed for my car. Once I put all my stuff into the back seat, I sat down in the driver seat, shut the door, and rested my head on the steering wheel.

"_How did everything go so bad so fast? Can't I get a break, just once?" _I thought to myself before shaking myself out of myself pity. I put the key in the ignition, the car in reverse and headed towards the hospital, my new home for who knows how long.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that it was only 5:45.

"_15 more minutes before I give myself over to Edward Cullen for who knows how long. I wonder if this is how my patients feel when they come to see me." _I thought to myself, looking at my place of employment for the past 2 years.

"_Stop this Bella, keep that strength that you've had your entire life. You're going to fight this and be back to taking care of sick kids in no time. Stop wallowing in self pity, get your ass in there and show them that you don't take anything laying down." _I chided myself.

"_Yeah easier said than done."_ I argued at myself. Wow, I've really got to stop this back and forth bickering with myself.

I looked back at the clock and saw that it was now 5 till 6. I got out, grabbed my bags from the backseat, shutting the door and then locking it. I looked at my surroundings one more time before heading into the hospital, wondering how long it would be before I would feel the sun on my skin or the wind in my face. I had taken several classes about oncology and I knew that once the ball got rolling, there would be little to no chance that I would be getting outside any time soon.

I headed into the hospital and straight up to the 5th floor. Oncology. How that word now makes my skin crawl. I walked up to the admissions desk and noticed the shocked look on the nurses' face.

"Dr. Swan, what can I help you with? Are you here to see a patient." She asked.

"Not exactly Dominique. I'm checking in." I said, nonchalantly.

An audible gasp was heard and then clicking of keys.

"Oh my goodness. Dr. Swan, I had no idea, I just got on shift. How bad?" She asked while printing out my forms.

"We're not sure yet. We just found out earlier today." I said taking the papers from her and holding my arm out for her to put the patient arm band around my wrist.

"I'm so sorry to hear this. If there is anything you need, please, don't hesitate to let me know. Come let me take you to your room." She said, walking around the desk and heading towards the patient rooms.

I followed her, not responding to her last comment just wanting to get to my room. I noticed the other nurses standing around wondering what was going on. Everyone pretty much knew everyone at UoS. Nurses' especially knew who the doctors were, so it was no surprise when the whispering started as I walked by.

Once Dominique reached the room that was supposed to be mine, she turned to me, hugged me and said, "Dr. Swan, if there is anything at all that you need, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm sure the entire staff will feel like that once they hear about this. You are one of our favorite doctors and I for one am very sad to see something like this happen to someone so great."

I attempted to hide my discomfort to her words, thanked her and then walked in my room. I knew it wouldn't be long before Edward Cullen would arrive and I wanted to be settled by the time the tests started.

I put away my clothes and toiletries, put the picture of my parents on the nightstand, along with my IPod, book, cell phone and pager. I took the lap top and put it on the tray beside the bed and then sat down on the windowsill. I looked out the window and thought about the past and the coming months. What was going to happen, and where would I be once it was done.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10 past 6. I was not surprised when just a few seconds later I heard voices approaching my room. I knew it was Edward Cullen, seeing that as of 6 o'clock I was his patient. When he walked in the room, I was surprised to see Alice Cullen with him. I attempted to smile, but I'm not sure how it came out.

As of this moment, everything that I knew and had known, was out of the window. I was no longer a doctor but a patient, and not just any patient, but a cancer patient. I would no longer be able to eat what I wanted to eat, do what I wanted to do. More than likely, I would find myself, in the coming weeks and months, over the toilet throwing up and losing my hair. More than likely I would become frail and week and everything that I loved about life would be sucked out of me. As I looked at Edward and Alice Cullen, two very gorgeous people, I shrunk into myself knowing what they would be seeing me become and how much I wished that right at that moment, it was anyone but me and anything but this. Guess life really isn't fair huh?

**I hope you guys liked it. I tried to update with 2 chapters today because I'm not sure if I'll be able to write tomorrow. I would love any feedback that you guys can give, and just like you, I can't wait to see this story evolve. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter 8

There are times we feel alone and there are times we feel overwhelmed, it's finding a happy medium between these two feelings that is difficult. We never think about how things may not be as bad as they seem, until something worse happens. We forget that there are times where we have to relish in the fact that, though things may not be perfect, we are alive and we have many things that we can still look forward to. Turns out, when we forget to live, it may just be that it is taken away from us before we can blink. At least, that is how I feel right now.

I knew that Alice and Edward were standing at my doorway, both looking at me. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I knew that Edward was going to be my doctor for the coming months, and a part of me figured that Alice was going to be his nurse. This was my assumption, and I was quite shocked when Alice came over to where I was sitting on the window sill and gently took my hand, smiling at me.

"Bella, I know that we don't know each other at all and I'm sure that you are completely overwhelmed at them moment. I just wanted to let you know that I will be here for you every step of the way." Alice said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Alice, really, that's very kind of you, but you don't have to do that. I mean, you have your own life to live and I'll be fine. Please don't…." I started before I was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella, stop it. I don't want to hear any more. I will be here. I want to be here. Trust me, if I didn't I wouldn't be. No one should have to go through this alone and I would never think of letting you. You are like a daughter to my father, and that makes you family. So yes, I will be here for you every step of the way, more than likely my mother will be here as well. So please, just focus on getting better and let us do the rest of the work." Alice said with much force, making it extremely hard for me to say no.

I turned to look at Edward as he stepped further into the room and said, "So Dr. Cullen, what next?"

Edward pulled up a chair next to me for Alice and then pulled one up for himself.

"Well, first off, call me Edward. Just because I am going to be the doctor on your case, does not mean that, like Alice said, you aren't a part of this family. We never had the chance to meet prior, which I find extremely unfortunate, and I would like to think that we would have been friends." He said leaning forward on his knees.

"_What is up with this family and wanting to be friends. I mean, I don't even know them and here they are acting like they are my family. Bella stop this, they are trying to be nice and they want to help. More than likely, more so for Carlisle than you, but still, accept the help and be glad someone cares about you enough to go through this with you." I argued with myself. _

I looked at Alice and Edward, slowly nodding my head, not trusting myself to speak. I knew that I needed to be strong. Nothing ever stuck around forever and letting people in always cost to much pain when they left, and they always left.

"Okay, so with that settled, here's the plan." Edward started talking about the next few days of testing that they would be doing, and more than likely starting a round of chemotherapy in the morning. I listened to Edward, but didn't speak, knowing that the water works would probably start if I did. Once Edward had gone over the plan for the next few day, he got up, patted my shoulder and then walked from the room.

I turned to look back out the window. I watched as the city came to life with the ligtht of day fading and the street lights had forgotten that Alice was even in the room till she spoke again.

"Bella, do you want to get in bed, the nurse is going to be in soon to start an central line."

I simply nodded my head and took Alice's hand as she helped me up from my seat. I walked over to the bed and noticed that it had been turned down. I didn't remember seeing Alice turn it down, but then again I wasn't paying attention either. Once I climbed in, Alice pulled the covers over my lower body and smiled at me.

"I'll let the nurse know you're ready." Alice said, turning to walk to the door.

I grasped her hand and stopped her. "Thank you Alice. I know you don't know me very well or I you, but you being here means a lot."

Alice placed her arms around me and gave me a hug reassuringly before saying, "Bella, you don't have to thank me. I am more than happy to be here. No one should have to go through something like this alone and I think that if circumstances would have been different and we would have met, you and I would have been great friends."

I hugged her back and smiled. Alice walked around the bed and out the door, as I contemplated the coming weeks. Shortly after she left, Alice walked back in followed by Nurse Mallory.

"Bella, Lauren is here to start the central line." Alice said, walking back to my side.

I had heard of Lauren's reputation concerning needles and IV's. I knew immediately that I did not want her doing my central line. I leaned towards Alice and whispered, "Would you mind doing it? I'd rather not have Lauren poking me if I can help it."

Alice smiled and nodded at me before turning towards Lauren and saying, "Hey Lauren, I'm gonna go ahead and do Bella's central line. Just leave the kit on the bed."

Lauren looked between myself and Alice and nodded begrudgingly before placing the kit on the bed and walking out the door.

"I think you may have hurt her feelings." Alice said, laughing while putting on a pair of gloves.

"I don't care to be honest. I know her reputation of causing tons of pain when sticking people and I figure I'm going to be going through enough of that the next few weeks that I shouldn't have to go through it before it actually starts." I said smiling back at each other.

Alice laughed and proceeded to start the central line. After it was all done and over with I realized that Alice had really easy hands and I hadn't felt a thing.

"Wow Alice, you're really good. I didn't feel anything." I said, watching Alice clean up the supplies.

Alice smiled and said, "I try. I figure there is no reason for a person to put through pain when we are trying to help them get well."

Once Alice had cleaned away the remainder of the supplies and pulled up a chair next to me, we began talking about anything and everything except what was going to be happening in the coming weeks.

I asked Alice what made her become a nurse and once she explained she asked me what made me become a doctor. Alice and I bantered back and forth with each other like that, asking questions back and forth, until Edward Cullen came in the room.

He gently knocked on the door and Alice and I looked up. Alice gestured for him to come in and so he did. He pulled up a chair next to my bed and said, "Hey Alice. Bella, how are you feeling."

I shrugged my shoulders before saying, "No better, no worse, at least not yet."

Edward chuckled and said, "I guess that's a good thing."

"So what's up Doc. To what do we owe this visit?" I said, nonchalantly.

Once again Edward laughed when we heard my nickname for him and said, "Well, we need to get started on those tests so that we can get treatment started."

"Oh, okay." I said after Edward answered. "Would it be okay if Alice comes with me. I'd rather not be alone."

"Of course. I'll have someone come in with a wheelchair right away and get you done to MRI and X-ray." Edward said getting up out of his chair and heading for the door.

"No Dr. Cu….Edward. I can still walk, and as long as I'm not too sick to walk that's exactly what I would like to do." I said, pushing the covers back and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Of course Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Edward said apologetically. "Well then, if you want to follow me, we'll get your tests started."

I nodded my head, got out of bed, grasped Alice's hand and followed Edward. It was then that I knew that the tests were starting and as of this moment, any sense of peace that I had was gone and wit would be an extremely long time before it would be back.

**Yay! Alice is here and a friendship is forming. Let me know what you think. Sorry if the updates will be semi slow the next few weeks, I'm mid move and not sure when I'll have the time to write. Also, sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to give you guys something but I have limited time to write right now.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay on updating. I am currently fighting for time to write while traveling. I had a bit of spare time tonight so here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

***I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers***

Chapter 9

Throughout our lives we experience roller coaster rides. Some are just that, on a roller coaster, feeling the wind through our hair and our face, feeling the freedom of what it means to soar. Others are roller coasters of our emotions. We experience them when something bad happens and we experience them when something good happens. Sometimes we experience them for no reason what so ever, just because. These past few weeks, I have definitely been on a roller coaster ride, and even though I've wanted it to stop more times than I can count, I know that it will be a while longer before I will be able to step foot on solid ground.

After Edward Cullen had performed a series of tests it was determined that yes, as expected the leukemia was in my bone marrow, but unfortunately we had not caught it early enough. Approximately 85 percent of my bone marrow had already been infected and of the percentage was increasing rapidly every day. Edward had told me that due to the rate of infection, chemotherapy was going to start immediately. As in, the moment the conversation of my test results was concluded. So within 24 hours of finding out I had leukemia, not only did I find out that it was extremely progressed but also that I would begin the treatment of shooting poison into my veins and attempting to kill away this deadly disease. It is fair enough to say, that I did not handle the situation neither bad or good, but that I did not handle it at all. I shut down immediately. I was unable to feel anything. I was neither angry nor sad. I was neither crying nor screaming. I just sat there. I knew that the news probably wouldn't be good, but I did not think that it would be that bad.

My first chemotherapy treatment brought on the expected symptoms. Within 15 minutes of returning to my room, Alice by my side of course, I began feeling nauseous. Within 25 minutes, I was racing to the bathroom throwing up whatever was left in my stomach. Within 45 minutes, I was curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor clutching my stomach, willing the pain to stop. During all of this, Alice was there. She held my hair back when I was throwing up the contents of my stomach. She wiped my brow and mouth with a wet washcloth when I was between fits. She held my hand as I fought against the pain. And finally, when I had no more energy or strength left to pull myself upright when another bought of nausea hit me, she lifted me up and was my strength.

It amazed me that this woman that I had never met before today was my sole strength in my time of need. Don't get me wrong, I had friends. Many of them worked at the hospital, though these friends weren't friends that you could depend on during this time of need. I was never the most popular girl, but I was never an outcast either. The thing was, I never formed strong connections and friendships with people due to the fact that I was afraid of losing them. In all reality I was my own worst enemy when it came to keeping people close to me.

In turned out, Alice was what I needed to get through this. Though small and petite she had an energy and strength like no other person I had ever met. She knew when to comfort me and touch me and when I needed space to deal. Even though she didn't speak constantly, just the mere presence of her being there was enough. I knew now that Carlisle was a major part of who Alice was.

Edward came to see me on a regular basis. Though I was not interested in my doctor in the slightest, I couldn't help but cringe at the thought that he saw me at my worst when he came to check on me during my fits of vomiting. Edward was good at his job. He had awesome beside manor and truly cared about his patients. The thing that I couldn't deny was the electricity that seemed to spark between us every time we were together. Edward, like Alice and Carlisle, was extremely calming. When Alice wasn't around, I found myself anxious about what was to come, but as soon as Edward would enter the room, that all changed. I don't know how I got lucky enough to get involved with the Cullen family, but at this very moment, I was more than relieve that I had them in my life.

Thinking back over the last two weeks it was hard to forget about the chemotherapy and radiation treatments. Both were excruciating. The chemotherapy due to the nausea and vomiting and the radiation due to the weakness and tiredness. I knew that both were supposed to help me, but this morning, waking up, and finding a clump of hair on my pillow was almost enough for me to say, "Screw it, I don't want to get better." My hair was one of the few things that made me feel a little more than just ordinary. I had always received compliments on it and it was something I prided myself on tremendously. Having it fall out was definitely a heart breaker and almost a deal breaker. I knew the side effects of chemotherapy and radiation treatments and I knew hair loss was one of them. Even so, I wasn't completely prepared for it.

Alice had come in shortly after my find and assured me that she would make sure that no matter what happened I looked beautiful. She told me of a store she knew that sold wigs made from real hair and was pretty sure that she would be able to find one for me with the same color and hopefully the same style. Alice, bless her heart, was trying everything in her power to cheer me up, but for once, she wasn't able to. I had curled on my side, my back to her and wouldn't say anything. Alice knew that I wanted to be alone and left me, promising to come back with a surprise that would be out of this world. I didn't completely register her comment, but then again I hadn't really cared at the time. I was content being drawn into myself, escaping the rest of the world around me. This was the way that Edward Cullen found me when he came to see me.

I was dozing, not moving when the nurses came to check my vitals or take more blood. I was content with the position I was in and had no intention of ever returning to the real world. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a sense of peace and comfort. I knew without looking who was at my doorway. A part of me wanted to tell him to leave, to never come back, because if he wasn't here, then this wouldn't happen. The other part of me wanted to ask him to hold me and never let go. To take me away from all this pain and discomfort to a place filled with laughter and hope. I did neither of those. I remained laying on my side, eyes closed, hoping with everything I have that he would leave. Turns out, luck and hope weren't on my side.

"Bella?" Edward asked, approaching my bed.

I didn't respond and kept my eyes closed.

"Bella, please look at me." Edward said, sincere concern seeping through.

Still, I did not move nor respond.

Edward walked around to the other side of the bed and I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"Bella Swan, look at me now! I know you aren't asleep." He said with a forcefulness that I had never heard before.

Slowly I peeked through one of my eyelids and noticed that he looked worn out. I had never taken the time before to see how his work affected him. I knew it was a stressful job and I knew that he took on a lot. What I didn't realize was how much was taken out of him. For the first time, in 2 weeks, I felt sorry for someone other than myself.

I slowly opened both of my eyes fully, uncurled my body and looked at Edward.

"Yes Edward?" I said, my mouth dry from the lack of fluid I had been taking orally due to the constant threat of vomiting.

Edward pulled a chair next to the bed and said, "Bella, I have an update for you."

I attempted to pull myself upright in bed, to better able see and speak with Edward, but I just didn't have the strength. I collapsed back down and sighed, disgusted with myself for being so weak. Edward quickly jumped out of his chair and put his arms around my back and under my legs. I slightly jumped, and felt him due the same, when a spark of electricity cursed through my body. Edward looked at me and I looked back up in him. The intensity between our eyes was extreme and hard to deny. He slowly shifted me to a better seated position and then he lingered a bit longer than necessary. I knew one of us had to break the eye contact, but I couldn't find the strength in me to do it. The connection lasted a few more seconds before Edward finally pulled himself away and sat back down in the chair.

"Bella…." Edward started, but was unable to finish due to the hoarseness in his throat.

Edward cleared his throat and then started again.

"Bella, I have some good news and some not so good news."

I cleared my throat knowing that whatever had just transpired between Edward and myself had dried out my throat and caused the same effect on me as it had on him.

"Okay. Hit me Doc." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, the good news is that we have been able to contain the leukemia and it hasn't spread any further." Edward said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"That's great." I said, feeling optimistic for the first time since the diagnosis. "What's the bad news?"

"Well, you still need a complete bone marrow transplant." Edward said, sullen for the first time since "the incident".

"Okay. I know all about those and I knew that it was something that was more than likely going to have to occur." I said, not sure as to why the sudden shift in mood.

"Well, Bella, it's not that simple. The thing is, you have to be off Chemo for at least 3 months to ensure that it does not kill the new bone marrow. This means that we have to wait three months from when we stop chemotherapy, but due to the fact that the only thing containing your leukemia at the moment is the chemotherapy we can't take you off of it." Edward said, looking at me for the first time since delivering the news.

I shook my head, trying to process everything that I had just been told.

"So wait, what you are telling me is, Option A: I get of chemo, wait three months and hope that the leukemia doesn't kill me before I can get the new bone marrow, or Option B: I continue with the chemotherapy and radiation treatments and hope that the leukemia decides to work with us and die away so that I can hopefully get off of chemo long enough to get the bone marrow transplant?" I said trying to make sense of my options.

Edward shook his head sullenly and dejectedly.

"Well, I guess either way I'm pretty much fucked." I said, getting angry for the first time since the discovery of my disease.

"Bella, no that's not….." Edward started but I wouldn't let him finish.

"Don't tell me that that isn't my only option. Option A is hope to not die, Option B is hope to not die, but either way it looks like I'm fucking dying. So why, please tell me why I'm even going through this shit. Why in the hell do I have to go and puke my guts out every fucking day and why do I have to deal with having no fucking strength and losing my hair, when NO MATTER what, I'm going to fucking die!" I yelled, and not realizing it till after it happened.

Before Edward could say anything, I broke down in tears. I cried for my mother and father who were no longer here. I cried for my patients who I had handed over like they meant nothing. I cried for everything that was wrong in the world and people couldn't fix. But most of all, I cried for myself and the fact that I had nothing and no one that I could say loved me unconditionally, without any regrets, and made me happy. I cried for myself and the shitty hand of life I had been delivered.

I continued to sob, when I felt a strong pair of arms encircle my depleting frame. Arms I knew could only belong to one person. Arms that made me feel save and comfortable, and for some reason extremely complete.

Edward held me like that for what seemed like hours. He didn't attempt to leave or make excuses for his actions. Edward stayed when I needed someone the most, and Edward held me when I finally let go. When I finally shattered the wall surrounding me and was tumbling down into what seemed like nothingness, Edward caught me, and for the first time, in my whole entire life, I realized that I was falling in love. Falling in love with my doctor, my mentor's son, most possibly my best friends brother.

I WAS SCREWED. Leave it to me to shatter my walls when I would not be able to be around and see them be built into a home. Leave it to me to wait for the worst possible time to allow people into my life, knowing that more than likely I would not spend many years enjoying crazy times with them. I guess life truly is a roller coaster ride at times, and at other times, it's a hand of poker.

**Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think, and though I don't know when I'll have the chance to update again, I will try to make it sooner than this!**


	11. Chapter 10

**An update, I know, not even 2 days =). Hope you guys enjoy! Not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to make it soon.**

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!***

Chapter 10

What do we do when life throws us a curve ball and we aren't prepared to catch it? Do we just go with the flow and try to run as fast as possible to catch it, or do we let it pass by us and hope that it all works out for the best. There are times these curve balls are throw at us and we have to make due with what we are handed, but how do you do that when what you are given, can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye?

I sat here holding Bella in my arms as she broke down for the first time in 2 weeks. I wondered when it would happen, but didn't expect it to be with me and only me present. I can't deny the spark that had developed every time that we were around each other. I tried to deny it the first few times, but eventually, I knew it was useless. There was something about Bella that made me feel content. I knew I was her doctor and I knew these feelings that had been developing were inappropriate, but I couldn't deny them, nor, as of late, did I want to.

I knew that my father viewed Bella as his daughter, and when he found out about her diagnosis he had taken it hard. He had made me promise that I would fight to keep her alive till the very last moment. I knew that I had no right promising that to him, but I couldn't deny him. He was the only person Bella had had for the past 2 years and I knew that he had taken an intense love for Bella that it would kill him if we didn't win this battle.

The same went for Alice. Though Bella and her hadn't known each other prior to the day of her diagnosis, they had formed a bond of strong friendship, almost immediately. When Alice wasn't with Bella, she would be doing something for Bella. The last few weeks when she came, which was rarely, she would tell us about her time with Bella. She'd catch us up on how Bella was feeling or how she was responding to treatment, things that Bella wouldn't tell us when asked. Usually her responses consisted of "good" and "fine". Alice was our inside person that would tell us how she truly felt.

We never divulged Alice's reportings but it did give me the chance to help Bella unknowingly, be it by upping her morphine dosage or something else. When I got the test results back letting me know that Bella's leukemia had stopped growing, but wasn't regressing either, I knew that we would have to definitely do the bone marrow transplant now. With that bit of information I also knew that it would mean that we would have to stop the chemotherapy for at least 3 months before she would be approved for a transplant.

Going to break the news to her, I was hoping to get in, get out, and not have to worry about her breaking down, seeing that she hadn't since the beginning. Guess I was completely wrong on that note, because here I am now. Me, with a sobbing Bella in my arms, finding that I can't let her go, even if I wanted to.

As soon as Bella broke down, my arms wrapped around her and I found myself holding her tightly to my chest. I felt her frail body sobbing and I did not know what to say or do. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, and then I felt her slowly begin to stop. When the sobbing finally seized I thought she may have fallen asleep and I began to try to pull myself away from her. That was until I felt her hands grasp my arms and heard her raspy voice say, "No don't let go. Please, don't let me go."

"Bella, I'm here, and I promise you, I won't leave you, no matter what." I said before I knew what I was saying.

"I don't want to die Edward. Please don't let me die." Bella said, slowly turning in my arms to look at me, pleading with me.

"Oh Bella, I will do everything in my power to keep you around. I don't want you to die either." I said, my heart breaking, knowing that dieing could be a possible outcome.

As I stared down into Bella's eyes and she stared into my, you could feel the electricity crackling in the air. I saw Bella's hand slowly raise and before I knew it, I felt it running through my hair. Unknowingly, my arms had found their way up Bella's back and my fingers were tenderly running along the edge of her neck.

I realized the position that we were presenting and knew that if anyone walked in right now, that the wrong impression would be made, not that I would have minded if it were the wrong impression. What am I saying, yes I would half.

I pulled myself away from Bella and said, "Bella, we can't do this."

Bella looked at me hurt shadowing her face. Before Bella could read to much into my comment I said, "No Bella, don't get me wrong, I am developing feelings for you that I have never had before. Feelings that I shouldn't have for a patient, but I just can't help it. I've tried to keep away from you, but it hasn't worked, but right now, we have to keep this professional, because if I let my feelings get involved, I won't be able to be your doctor anymore, and right now, more than anything, I want to keep you alive."

Bella shook her head, saying that she understood, but a part of me knew that she was hurt.

"I get it Edward." Bella said, interrupting my train of thought. "And I guess I should be greatful that I have such a great doctor, but a part of me can't help but be sad, because right now, more than anything, I wish I could have you hold me all the time and tell me it's going to be okay, and give me the comfort that Alice just can't seem to be able to."

In telling me all of this, Bella had turned her face away from, and after she had finished telling me what she was feeling, I turned her face back to look at me and said, "Bella, no matter what, I will always be here. During this and after this I will be here. I just can't get completely involved with you as long as you are my patient because I do not think that I will think straight if anything would go wrong. I want to make sure that you have the best quality of care so that we can beat this and get you back on your feet. After we beat this, and I mean we, I will be more than happy, in fact I insist that we get to know each other on a more personal level and see where these feelings can take us."

Bella smiled at me and for the first time it seemed like a real smile.

"I would really like that. And I guess, if it means that in the end, I get to live and get a chance to be with you, I'm willing to wait." Bella said, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"I'm glad to hear that Bella, but don't think, that just because I won't pursue something romantic with you right now, that it means I'm not going to spend more time with you to get to know you better.

For the first time since I'd met Bella, I heard her laugh. She was beautiful. More beautiful then I could have ever imagined. I knew then that this was a woman that I had to have in my life. I needed this woman to be a part of my life in some way or another because without her, I'm not sure I know who I truly am anymore. Bella had managed to do in 2 weeks what no woman had been able to do in my 30 years of being alive.

I looked down at Bella as I stood up and said, "I've got rounds to make before my shift is over. I promise you we will find a way to fix this and make it work. Would it be okay if I come back by before I'm done for the day?"

Bella nodded her head and said, "I would really like that."

I smiled at her agreement and started for the door. Upon reaching the door, I turned around and said, "I mean it Bella, I will do everything in my power to get you over this disease as fast as possible so that we can continue on with whatever it is that is between us."

She smiled at me and said, "I trust you Edward. Which I guess is a good thing seeing that you're my doctor. But all jokes aside, I do trust you. I don't know how it happened or when it happened, but I know that when I'm with you, I feel save and complete. I haven't felt that way in a REALLY long time. So thank you. Not just for being my doctor and taking such good care of me, but for giving me back a part of me that had been hidden away all of these years."

I smiled at her, touched at her words and then headed out the door. I finished the rest of my rounds 2 hours later and then headed back to Bella's room. I looked in and saw Alice had returned and saw Bella looking extremely happy for a change. I softly knocked on the door and walked in. Bella looked up at the door and beamed at the sight of me.

"Hey Edward, what brings you by?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

I walked closer to the bed and then said, "Nothing. I just told Bella I'd stop by before heading home, so I'm keeping good on my promise. How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm doing okay Edward, what about yourself?" Bella asked smiling as she winked at me.

"I'm doing good Bella, real good." I chuckled winking back at Bella.

I noticed Alice looking between Bella and myself curiously before she spoke.

"What the heck is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing Alice, why would you ask that?" Bella asked turning back to her friend.

"I'm not stupid Bella. I may not know you all that long, but I know you pretty damn well. And I know Edward a HELL of a lot better. So, I know there's something going on and if you guys don't spill I'll continue to dig until I find out the truth." Alice said, sternly.

"Fine Alice, we'll tell you." I said, noticing Bella's wide eyes staring at me.

"See, it's like this Alice. Bella and I have been hiding the truth from you and everyone else. We have known each other going on 8 years now and are deeply and madly in love with each other. The leukemia bit was just a cover so we would be able to spend time together without us having to divulge the truth. Why else do you think I took the job at the hospital?" I said nonchalantly.

I looked at Bella who looked like she was about to bust out laughing and was doing her best to keep it quiet.

Alice looked at me with bewilderment and then looked at Bella who tried to keep a straight face while nodding. Alice continued to look between the two of us for a few minutes before saying, "Bullshit Edward. That is so not funny. How dare you make up shit like that?"

Bella and I cracked up laughing and I had to sit in the closest chair to make sure I didn't fall over from the pain that was creeping into my stomach from laughing so hard.

"Seriously guys, tell me what's going on?" Alice practically screeched.

"Calm down Alice, please, I can't take that noise right now." Bella said, calming down at last.

"Fine, I'll calm down but only if you guys tell me the truth." Alice said, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Well, Edward and I have determined that we have some crazy, insane, way out there kind of attraction for each other…." Bella started before Alice interrupted saying "Duh. It took, you this long to figure it out."

Bella looked at Alice sternly and said, "Do you want me to tell you or not? If so don't interrupt."

"Sorry. I won't interrupt again." Alice said.

"Good, okay where was I? Oh yes, that's right. Edward and I have determined that I have an undeniable connection and that we are going to act on it, but just not now. At the moment, we are focusing on my recovery and once we've taken care of this problem, we are going to see what develops between us." Bella said and then looked at me and smiled.

Alice once again looked between the two of us and then said, "Well, it's about freaking time. Dad's been trying to get the two of you together forever and since you've met, everyone has felt the chemistry between the two of you, but it seemed that you were oblivious. It's about damn time you guys opened your eyes and your hearts to each other and figured shit out."

"Okay Alice we got the hint. We'll see what happens, but lets not keep dwelling on it." I said, looking at my sister with the look that said to drop it.

Alice shook her head and then I turned to Bella and said, "Bella, it's been a long day, and I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Bella smiled at me reassuringly and said, "Okay Edward, no problem. Get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow. And thanks, for everything."

I smiled back at Bella and motioned my sister over. I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Take care of her tonight. I don't want to hear the 'I told you so' or anything along those lines, just take care of her."

She nodded her head against my shoulder, then pulled back, gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, smiled at me and then headed back to Bella's side. I looked that the two of them one more time, said goodnight, and then turned and headed out the door.

As I walked to the elevator I thought about the last two weeks and what had happened. Then I thought about Bella and what the future would bring.

Once I got on the elevator it only took a few minutes to get to the garage and from there my car. As I got into my car and started the engine, I looked back up at the hospital and felt and emptiness inside that I hadn't felt before. Then I realized that empty was because I was leaving half of my heart at the hospital tonight. I drove home and thought about Bella. I changed into pajamas and thought about Bella. I brushed my teeth and thought about Bella. I got into bed and thought about Bella. The last thing I could remember before falling to sleep was thinking about Bella and the fact that I was falling for her. HARD.

**Here you guys are, another update. Hope you like. Reviews of what you would like see happen or not see happen are taken into consideration. Will update as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so so sorry for the long delay in an update. With the move and the holidays, trying to write and type has been a task that I just haven't managed to do. I wanted to wish you all a very merry Christmas and here's a small gift from me to you. I will try to update more regularly, and seeing that my husband is being deployed next Tuesday, I'll have a bit more time to write when the baby is sleeping.**

***I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS*  
**

Chapter 11

There are times that life passes us by in the blink of an eye. The next time we look, we may be 10 or 20 years older, gray haired with our children finishing high school and heading for college. When you find yourself near death, it seems that time stops. You forget the world revolving outside your hospital bedroom and find things that you focus your attention on to make the time pass. It does not occur to you that there are other things happening that you are missing. The only thing that you care about is having those few precious times with what seems like your whole life. The Cullen bunch became that for me.

Alice was my constant. She was there even when I didn't want her to be. Edward was around more often than not, leaving mainly when he had to do rounds or paperwork. Though we kept our promise to not persue anything romantically until after I had beaten the cancer there was no denying the attraction that we were feeling. Alice was more than aware of it and would fish for information when Edward wasn't around. After our initial conversation regarding what option to take, we decided on stopping the chemo and radiation, and were monitoring me closely to see how fast it was progressing. It's been 2 months and 16 days since the day we stopped the treatments. Edward had told me a month and a half ago that the leukemia was spreading but at a slower rate, and it looked like we were going to make the 3 month mark in the nick of time.

As of late I had been feeling more and more tired. I did not spend nearly as much time awake talking with Alice, nor did I care to eat or drink. It seemed that the leukemia was definitely taking its toll on me and a part of me just wanted to sleep through it all. Today I was on my way to another series of tests, with Alice on one side of me and Edward on the other. I knew they were there, but due to my lack of strength, and being moved through the hospital on a gurney, I maintained my position of laying down and drifting in and out of sleep. At this moment I was falling back into a the realm of sleep when I heard Alice and Edward talking. Their voices sounded miles away even though I knew they were right next to me.

"Edward, she's getting weaker and weaker. I'm worried she's not gonna make it." Alice was saying, worry laced in her voice.

"I know Al. I'm worried too. This is why I'm doing these tests. I want to see how much longer we have. We've got 14 days to go. If I don't think that she'll last that long, I'm putting her back on the chemo and getting her strong again." Edward responded to Alice, determination evident in his voice.

"Edward, she won't want that. You know that. She's been fighting for so long to make it to the 3 month mark, if you tell her that you're going to put her back on chemo again so that she has to fight for another three months, it'll break her. She's tired and she needs this transplant. There is no guarantee that the chemo will do the trick anyway." Alice said.

I listened to the two of them go back and forth regarding what to do, and I now knew that Alice did know me pretty well. I wanted to live yes, but I did not want to have to go through another 3 months of pain.

After Edward had taken me off the chemo, the pain increased tremendously. There were times I was doubled over in pain with Alice holding me, trying to fight off the pain. The morphine that was given to me did nothing to make the pain stop, if even to diminish it in the slightest. I knew my body was failing. I knew that I was cutting it close by having taken this action. I also knew that I could not go through it again. This was the only path for my survival. Even Edward tried to talk me into going back on chemo I would fight him tooth and nail, even if it meant find a new doctor.

As we got closer to the CT/MRI rooms Edward and Alice's voices began to fade away and I knew that I was going back to sleep. The one place where pain could not touch me and I dreamt about the happiness that Edward and I would share when this disease was finally gone. The last thing I remembered was being placed from one bed to another and a slight kiss on my temple, after that everything went dark.

* * *

(E POV)

I was sitting at my desk in my office at the hospital when my computer chimed alerting me to a new message. I looked up from the papers on my desk and pulled up the message. Turns out they were Bella's test results. I scanned the results feeling my heart sinking, practically stopping.

"_There is no way these results are correct."_ I thought to myself, picking up the phone on my desk and calling the radiology department.

I asked them to re-review the results and let me know if they were correct and for the correct patient. After being put on hold for 10 minutes they finally came back on the line and confirmed that the test results were in fact Bella's and were in fact correct. I thanked them and let the phone drop back in its cradle.

I put my head in my hands and thought to myself "_Why? Why is this happening? We're so close to getting the transplant. So close to making her whole again. Why is this happening now?"_

I stood up, grabbed the test results of my desk and headed out of my office. I walked to my father's office and knocked on his door. After hearing him tell me to come in, I walked in, closing the door behind me and headed for one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk. I placed the test results on his desk and waited for him to review them, not saying one word.

After about 10 minutes of silence he finally looked up and said, "Are you sure these are correct. Are you sure they are Bella's?"

I nodded my head reluctantly and saw the defeat fill his eyes.

"Edward, this can't be right. How can it be so far gone? How can it be causing this much damage to her organs when it was slowing down and slower than the start?" my father asked, putting his head in his hands the same way I did just minutes earlier.

"Dad, I don't know. All I know is that we have to get her back on chemo, if we don't she may not make it the next 14 days." I said, leaning forward placing my hands on his desk.

"Edward, she won't do it. She will fight you tooth and nail until she wins, even if it means firing you." My dad said, shaking his head dejectedly.

"Then what do I do Dad. I can't let her die and I don't know how I'm going to keep her alive long enough to keep get this bone marrow transplant at the rate this is progressing." I asked my father, praying he had an answer I hadn't thought of yet.

My father was silent for a few minutes before looking at me and saying, "Edward, do whatever you have to do to keep her alive long enough to get this transplant. She has to get this transplant because I do not think that she'll survive with just the chemo anymore. She is strong and has been fighting these past 3 months with everything she has. Do not take that away from her. Talk to her, find out what she wants to do and then do it. She's a smart girl and an even smarter doctor, she'll know what to do."

I nodded my head, stood up and grabbed the test results from my father. He nodded his head at me and said, "Let me know the plan and know that I will be behind you 100%. We're going to pull her through this. There is no other choice."

I agreed with him and then headed out off his office and towards Bella's hospital room. I knew that there was no way she'd go back on chemo, now it was up to me to keep her alive long enough to get the transplant that we had been working towards for the past 3 months.

Entering Bella's room the sight before my eyes broke my heart. Alice was sitting beside Bella's bed, holding her hand with her head laying on the bed. From the looks of it, she had fallen asleep while watching over her. Bella on the other hand looked the size of a young child in a big bed. Over the past 3 months Bella had lost a lot of weight causing her previously full body to become smaller. She had barely any meat on her bones, which in turn was causing her skin to stretch across her bones. I knew then and there that Bella was more to me than just a patient. Bella was more to me than a potential lover. Bella had become a part of my heart and I knew that if Bella would die, I would never be complete again.


	13. Chapter 12

**I am SO SO SO SO SORRY that it took me so long to update. I will try to update much more often. Please review! It's what keeps me going. **

***I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers***

Chapter 12

(E POV)

Dad was right. Bella didn't agree to go going back on chemo. She refused with all the strength she had. I tried to tell her the consequences, but there was no changing her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella we need to talk." I said, walking over to the side of the bed._

_Bella was stirring out of her sleep and slowly lifted her eyes to look at me. A small smile appeared on her face, and the love I felt for her grew ten fold. _

"_What's up Edward?" she asked me weakly._

"_Bella, we have to start the chemo again." I said reluctantly._

_Bella taxingly pulled herself up a little further in bed and said, "What are you talking about? There is no way we're starting the chemo again. We're 2 weeks away from my transplant, why would you say that."_

"_Bella, some of your organs are failing. Your heart is being taxed from this cancer. You're a doctor you know what that means. The cancer is more aggressive now then it was when we first found it. If we don't get you back on chemo you may not make it 2 more weeks." I said, grasping her hand in mine, not knowing what else to do._

_Bella looked at me with shock on her face and then said, "Edward, we can't start the chemo again. This transplant is my only chance of surviving."_

"_Bella, you don't get it. You may not survive either way if we don't get you on the chemo again." I said desperately. _

"_No Edward, you don't get it. I WILL NOT go back on the chemo. I am tired of it. I have not been fighting this past few months to get this far, just to back track again." She said angrily pulling her hand from mine._

_I looked at her, not sure how to convince her that getting back on the chemo again was more important than her transplant._

"_Babe, please, you have to do this, I can't lose you. We haven't even had a chance to be us yet, and if this cancer continues to progress like it has been, then I don't think we're going to make it to transplant day, much less another week. Please Bella, you have to do this." I said, feeling the tears threatening to brake free._

_Bella looked at me for a few seconds before grasping my hand again and placing her other one on the side of my face. _

"_Edward. Oh Edward. I know this hasn't been easy for you. I know that you are doing everything in your power to save me but going back on the chemo isn't an option. We will have our chance. I promise you that. I will hang on until we get the transplant. Nothing is going to keep us apart. You have been the reason I have fought for so long and so hard, and you will be the reason that I will beat this. You are the reason for me to live now. Before you, I was alone. I had no one. Now not only do I have you, but I have a sister in Alice and a second father in Carlisle. Trust me please?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

I couldn't deny her the chance to keep fighting. This is why I am sitting next to her bedside, holding her hand, 2 days before transplant day. Bella hasn't woken up in 2 days. Though she is still hanging on and fighting, her body was growing weak trying to stay awake for us. Two days ago she fell into a coma. Alice cried, my father became quiet, and me, well I continued to struggle between being her doctor and her rock. When I was not with patients, I was with Bella. I spend every waking moment at the hospital, my sleeping ones as well. I had a second cot brought into Bella's room so I'd have somewhere to sleep, knowing Alice was not leaving the hospital any time soon. When I was charting, I did it in Bella's room. I took showers there, changed clothes there, spent my days and nights eating my meals there. My mother would bring clothes for Alice and myself, knowing that we would need them.

I looked up from one of the patients chart that I was filling out and gathered my surroundings. I looked at my sister sitting next to Bella, working on a scrapbook. I looked at my mother, sitting in a chair knitting a blanket for Bella. Though the two had never met, my mother quickly realized how much Bella meant to me, my sister and my father, which in turn, was enough for her. I noticed my father standing outside her door talking to a nurse about one of his patients. I looked at the monitors next to Bella's bed checking out her vitals. I realized then that Bella didn't just mean the world to me, but she also meant the world to my family.

(A POV)

Having spent the last few months sitting at Bella's side while she struggled for her life, I had gained a sister. I knew my brother was, if he hadn't already, falling in love with her. I knew my father saw her as another daughter and I knew, that even though my mother had not met her before she fell into the coma, that due to our feelings towards Bella, felt a motherly bond towards her.

When Bella had refused going back on the chemo, we all knew the risks of what could happen. We all knew that Bella may not survive the two weeks till her bone marrow transplant, but all of us refused to believe that would happen. When Bella fell into her coma two days ago, I cried for her. I cried for the sister that I had just gained and could possibly loose so soon and I cried for Bella, who was now unable to cry for herself. I cried for my brother, who had finally allowed someone into his heart, only to possibly loose her so soon after, and I cried for my father, who for so long had been a father to Bella, as well as a mentor, and was now unable to help her.

As I sit here, working on the scrapbook for Bella, I think about the last few weeks. I think about how fast we became friends as well as sisters.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bella didn't want a friend, in all honesty Bella wanted it all to be a big joke, but when it turned out that she truly had cancer, she accepted my friendship for what it was worth._

_We spend hours getting to know one another._

"_I hate the color pink." Bella said and I laughed._

"_Why are you laughing?" she asked me confused about her statement._

"_It's nothing." I said laughing. "It's just, pink is my favorite color. And I had the perfect sweater I was going to buy you that was pink."_

_Bella's face became white as a sheet and I began laughing even harder. _

"_Please tell me you haven't bought it yet? I would feel so bad if you did because I honestly would never wear it." She said adimently._

"_Don't worry. I'll just buy it for myself." I said laughing attempting to reassure her. _

_When I noticed the color returning to her face, I knew that it worked._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was the first of many differences that we determined about us. While Bella hated shopping, I love it. While I was into dressing up and looking cute, Bella preferred to lounge around in sweats and t-shirts. While I would gladly go out and party all night long with friends, she preferred to stay in with a good book and a glass of wine.

Though we determined that were quite a few differences between us, we got along pretty well. It seemed that our friendship was destined to be, like Bella was the Yin to my Yang. As I look at her now and know that every day she is nearing death more and more, I can't help but feel that a part of my heart is dying with her. Two days, that's all that was left until she had her new bone marrow.

"_Please Bella, hang on just a little longer. You're almost to the end of this fight, don't give up now." _I silently pleaded with her, hoping that in some way she would hear me and would keep fighting just a little longer.

(Esme POV)

I'm sitting here knitting a blanket for the girl lying in the bed in front of me, even though I don't even know her. This girl named Bella, who in a short period of time, had made a sister out of my daughter, a daughter out of my husband, and something extremely special out of my son, was fighting for her life. Somehow, while fighting for her life, she managed to become a part of my family without my knowing it. My husband had talked about Bella for quite some time now, but I had never had the chance to meet her. The day he found out about her illness he came home distraught.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes when my husband came home from work. I heard him come in and place his briefcase on the table next to the door. I dried my hands on a towel and turned to face the doorway that Carlisle would soon be walking through._

_When Carlisle came into the kitchen, walked to the table and sat down heavily on one of the chairs, I knew something was wrong. From the look on his face, my mind immediately turned to our children._

"_What's wrong Honey? Are the kids okay?" I asked hurriedly, sitting down on the chair next to him._

"_No Sweetie, the kids are fine." He answered me, calming my motherly fears._

"_Then what it is? I know something is bothering you. It has been a long time since I've seen this look on your face." I said gently, placing my hand over his._

_Carlisle lifted his eyes to meet mine and saw tears shimmering there, waiting to fall._

"_Oh Esme, I don't even know where to begin." He said sadly._

"_From the beginning Honey, from the beginning." I said encouraging him to go ahead and let whatever was bothering off his chest._

"_Do you remember that doctor I told you guys about so often? Bella." He started._

_I nodded my head yes, waiting for him to continue._

"_Well, we found out today that she has cancer, and it's pretty bad." He said lowering his head into his hands._

_I sat for a moment, registering what he had said, and recalled all the times he used to tell me and the kids about his favorite resident. I knew that he had developed a fond relationship with her, in a mentor/fatherly way and knew that she meant a lot to Carlisle._

"_Oh honey, I'm so sorry to hear that." I said, placing my arms around him._

"_Edward is taking her case. At least I know that she'll be getting the best care possible. And Alice has taken some time off from work to be with Bella, seeing that she has no one." Carlisle said looking up at me._

_I nodded my head and waited for him to continue._

"_Esme. Bella is an amazing doctor and more than that, she's an amazing person. She's had so much stuff happen in her life and she's come through it all with a positive attitude. I can't believe that this is happening to such a great person and there's nothing I can do to make it better or easier for her." Carlisle said breaking down in my arms._

_END FLASHBACK_

After Carlisle broke down about the situation I knew that if Bella pulled through this illness that she would become a permanent part of our family. My beliefs were further enforced when Edward came to me about 2 weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was sitting on the back patio reading a book when I heard Edward calling for me._

"_I'm out back Sweetie." I called back to him._

_I placed my book on the patio table and turned to see my son walking towards me._

_He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek before sitting down in the chair opposite of me._

"_Hi honey what a surprise." I said happy to see my son, whom I had not seen much of the past few weeks._

"_Hey Mom." He said sadly._

"_What's the matter Honey? You seem upset." I asked him concerned._

"_Mom, I don't know what to do about Bella." He said wholeheartedly._

"_What do you mean Sweetie?" I asked confused. _

_I knew that Edward was her doctor, but other than that I did not know of anything else that was going on._

"_Mom I care about her." He said looking up at me._

"_I know you do Sweetie. From what you're father has told me, she's a great person, and you're a great doctor who always cares about his patients." I said still confused on what was bothering my son._

"_No Mom, you don't understand. I mean I CARE about her. I'm falling for Bella." He said anxiously._

_I looked at my son in shock. Never had my son said that he was falling for someone. My son had always been guarded with his heart and to hear him openly admit that he was falling for someone, especially a patient was a surprise to say the least._

"_Honey, I'm not sure I understand. You haven't known her very long and even so, she's your patient." I said hesitantly._

"_I know Mom, and that's the problem. I know I'm a great doctor, and I know that me being her doctor is the best thing for her at the moment. But, since we've met, we both have known that there was some type of connection between us. We spoke about it and we both feel the same way. There is something amazing between us, and I'm scared." He said, looking at me with tears shimmering in his eyes._

_I sat quietly for a few moments, digesting everything that he had just told me. I was glad my husband finally found someone that made him feel these things, but it worried me that it was a patient. Then again, I knew, from Carlisle, that this Bella was something special, and after realizing this I was not so worried about Edward and his feelings for Bella, or hers in return, but what would happen if she didn't pull through._

"_What are you scared of Honey?" I asked him, gently placing my hand on his._

"_Mom, I'm scared of losing her. Her cancer is getting worse and progressing much faster. She's not on chemo anymore due to the fact that we had to take her off to get her a bone marrow transplant and the cancer is causing her organs to shut down. I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose her, especially since we haven't had a chance to be together yet." He said before finally breaking down and crying._

_END FLASHBACK_

I gathered him in my arms, not sure what to say, but I knew, now, no matter what happened, Bella had made a tremendous impact on my family and I knew that either way, she would always have a place in our family.

Now while sitting here in her hospital room, watching her fight for her life, I silently prayed that she would make it through the next two days and I prayed that the transplant would be success, so that not only would she live but so that I could meet and get to know this woman who had come into the life of my family and made them love her without a second glance.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(E POV)

Second guessing wasn't an option. There was no going back now. As time moves, the choices we make sometimes come back to haunt us, but sometimes those choices cannot be changed. Sometimes the choices we make are made for a reason and eventually those reasons come to light.

Standing in the scrub room, washing my hands thoroughly to prevent any contamination into the operating room, I watch as Bella is rolled in on a gurney and transferred to the operating room table. Today was the day. The day that Bella got her bone marrow transplant but a part of me wasn't sure if it would be enough.

5 days. 5 days since I saw her beautiful brown eyes. 5 days since I've seen a smile grace her face. 5 days since I've heard her voice. 5 days since she fell into the coma and my world become a little bit darker. There was no second chance, no second guessing. This was my one shot to bring Bella back to me, to my family and to brighten our days once more.

I finished scrubbing my hands, making sure to cover all areas thoroughly several times. I made my way into the operating room and with the assistance of a nurse, was helped into a gown and my gloves. I looked down at MY sleeping beauty and gently placed a kiss on her forward.

"I'll get you through this Bella. We will have our chance. I WILL NOT lose you now." I whispered into her ear, looking up when I see my father enter the room.

Another nursed helped him get his gown and gloves on and I waited as he walked over to me. I knew that this was going to be just as hard for him as it was going to be for me and we both feared that we would not be able to bring this amazing woman back into our lives.

"How are you holding up Son? Are you sure you can do this?" Carlisle asked looking intently at me.

"I'm okay Dad. How about yourself? And yes, I can do this. There is no way in hell that anyone besides myself is going to perform this procedure. I have to bring her back to us. I have to. There is no other option!" I said adamantly.

"I understand Son. I understand the need to make her better. And you and I will make it happen. Like you said, there's no other choice." Carlisle said looking down at Bella adoringly, showing the love he had for a woman he considered his daughter.

"Let's get started." I say looking at my father and our operating room team.

I knew that everyone here was going to work diligently and efficiently to make sure this transplant happened successfully because everyone in this room adored Bella, as a doctor, a patient and as a person. I knew that my mother and my sister where waiting anxiously in the waiting room for news of how the procedure went, and I knew that I was ready to see Bella open her eyes again and come back to me and my family.

* * *

(A POV)

Today was a day I would never forget. Today was the day that would either bring a woman that had become my best friend back into my life or would bring the end to that friendship. Today was going to change the life of my family in one way or another. I know that Edward would never get over loosing Bella, and would feel guilty that he wasn't able to save her if the procedure isn't successful. I know that my father would feel as if he had lost a child if Bella didn't accept the transplant. I know I would feel the loss of a sister and a best friend and my mother, even though she never spoke with Bella, would struggle to keep the family together if such a loss would occur.

I also know that if Bella's body accepts the transplant without any problems and she goes into remission, Edward and Bella would be together in ways other than doctor/patient and friends. Bella would eventually become my sister by law, a daughter to my father for real, and would become a big part of our family. I know my mother would get to know Bella immediately and would take care of her as she recovers. Bella would never be alone again and our family would gain another family member.

Sitting in the waiting room, flipping through a magazine but not reading it, not even seeing the words, I was becoming anxious. My mother continued with her knitting and I knew she had finished the blanket for Bella and was now working on a blanket to help her keep warm after surgery and while she was recovering.

As I sat there anxiously bouncing my knees waiting for any news about Bella I felt my mother's hand on my legs. I stopped moving and looked at her.

"Honey, I know you're anxious. But you are going to drive me crazy if you keep bouncing your legs like that. Why don't you go for a walk?" Esme said.

"Mom, I can't leave. What if one of the nurses, or Dad, or even Edward comes out to give us some news? I have to know how she's doing!" I exclaimed, looking at my mother incredulously for her suggestion.

"Honey, how long does a bone marrow transplant usually take?" Esme asked.

"It depends on how well she does seeing that she's in a coma." I said trying to figure out why my Mom was asking me this.

"Well Honey, it's been less than an hour, does it usually take longer than an hour?" Esme asked calmly.

"Usually yes." I said wondering what she was getting at.

"Then how about you go for a little walk, get a snack and something to drink for the both of us from the vending machine." Esme said pulling some dollar bills from her purse and handing them to me.

I looked at my mother ready to say something, but realized that she was right, took the bills and headed out of the waiting room to find the vending machines.

As I passed by the operating room doors I steered away from taking a look inside, wanting to wait for allthe information before making assumptions. I headed down the hall to the vending machines knowing that it would be a little while longer before I would actually hear any news.

* * *

(Esme POV)

As I sit in the waiting room, waiting for news on how Bella's bone marrow transplant is going, knitting a sweater I think about my family.

I knew that Carlisle felt a parental bond with Bella, and had since he took her under his wing 2 years ago. Everything that he had told me about her was in a parental tone and I knew it wouldn't be long before he would bring her into our family.

Alice formed a friendship with Bella immediately and now after so many months has began to rival a sister relationship. Alice has become extremely close to Bella and I was worried what would happen to her if Bella's body didn't accept the bone marrow transplant.

The one that worried me the most was Edward and the relationship that he formed with Bella. I knew that there was a large array of emotions that Edward was feeling for Bella, he had told me so himself two weeks prior to this day. Edward had fallen in love with Bella and was deathly afraid of losing her. I was worried as to what would happen to my son if Bella didn't pull through. How would I be able to keep my son from losing himself if he loses Bella.

I am sitting here in the waiting room, awaiting any news just as anxiously as Alice. I may have never spoken to Bella or gotten the chance to meet her before she fell into her coma, but I have already started feeling maternal towards her. I knew that if her body accepted the transplant, I would be helping her back on her feed. I would make sure that Carlisle and Edward convinced her to move into our house once she was released from the hospital and was recovering. After the past three months, Bella had gained a family and didn't even know it, but I would make sure that she knew she was loved and that she had a family again and she wasn't alone.

I looked up as I saw a nurse entering the waiting room, and waited anxiously to see who she was looking for.

"Cullen family?" the nurse called and I quickly stood up and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Cullen?" the nurse asked again and I quickly shook my head.

"Dr. Cullen asked me to inform you that they are still mid procedure. There have been a few complications, but they are back on track and will hopefully be finished soon." The nurse said graciously.

"What kind of complications?" I asked worried about what may have happened.

"I'm sorry they did not specify but they did tell me to tell you that they will fill you in as soon as they are finished. Just to let you know that the patient is hanging on and that as soon as they are done they will be in to let you know how everything went." The nurse said, patting my shoulder gently.

"Thank you." I said as the nurse stood up and walked out of the room.

I knew that Alice would be upset that she was not here for the information but I thought it was for the best. If she knew that there were complications she would become anxious and would be even more unbearable. I sat back down and grabbed my knitting equipment and I continued to reflect on my family and Bella and anxiously prayed that she would make it out of this surgery successfully.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey there readers! I know it's been over a year since I've updated, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with the story. It did not seem like many were interested in it and with everything that has been going on in my life it was put on the back burner. I also wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story and a part of me still isn't sure where I want to take it. I will keep writing and hopefully not encounter another writers block. PLEASE provide any feedback because it is what helps me going! Any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I will try to respond ASAP! Thanks again for reviewing and reading and hopefully I can keep moving forward!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!**

C**hapter 14**

(E POV)

Closing of eyes can mean many things. Some close their eyes because they are tired, other's to pray. Some close them to maintain their composure and some close their eyes when they take their last breath. It doesn't matter why we close our eyes, the meaning behind it is all the same. Finality.

"_I did it. It's done. Now I wait. Breathe Edward, Breath. Just a few more steps. Keep it together until you're alone. Remember that they need you. All of them. Most importantly her. She needs you to stay strong for her. One breath at a time. In and out. One foot in front of the other." _ I say to myself as I walk out of the operating room and follow Bella into recovery.

"_They better be gentle with her otherwise they are gonna have to deal with me. Okay she's in her place. Everything's hooked up. Vitals are stable, doesn't look like she's feeling any pain. Now it's time to wait. Just wait. She has to open her eyes. I did everything by the book. The scare was enough, I don't need another. Please come back to me. I need you. My family needs you…. Oh shit, my family. I have to tell Mom and Alice how it went. Dad won't know, he got called out of the operating room for an emergency. Okay one last check then I'll go tell Mom and Alice how it went." _ I told myself walking over to Bella's side and looking over her one more time before placing a soft kiss to her forehead and then making my way out of the recovery room.

The events of the past 3 hours played through my head and I tried to figure out the words that I would use to tell my mother and sister of how the procedure went. I can't believe that in the past 3 months I managed to find a person that could so completely wrap me around their little finger willing me to give up everything for them.

When Bella fell into a coma 5 days ago, I thought I would die. The thought of never seeing her open her eyes, seeing her smile, or hearing her voice entered my thoughts constantly and the fear of losing her became real. I spent the last 5 days making sure that everything was ready for the procedure; making sure that nothing would go wrong, and if by any chance it would, we could fix it right away.

Bella has become one of the most important people in my life and I wasn't lying when I said that once she got through this her and I would be together. I had fallen for Bella, HARD, and the crazy thing is, I'm pretty sure that Dad knew this was going to happen before we even met. Dad knew that Bella was my soulmate and that we were meant to be, but there was no way that he could have anticipated that Bella would have been diagnosed with such a severe and intense form of cancer.

As I approached the waiting room, I saw my mother and my sister sitting in the corner of the room with my father. I realized that my father must have finished with his emergency case not too long ago and was now waiting along with my mother and sister to find out how Bella's surgery went. I knew all were anxious to find out and I knew I would not keep them waiting any longer.

I walked into the waiting room just as my sister looked up and as soon as she saw me she quickly got up out of her chair and walked over to me, quickly followed by both my mother and father.

I motioned for them to follow me so that we did not have to have this conversation amongst a bunch of stranger and let them down the hall to a conference room. As soon as we all were in the conference room and the door was closed, Alice pounced.

"Okay Edward, out with it. How is she? How did it go?" Alice all but shrieked at me.

"Calm down Ali, sit down and I'll tell you everything." I said taking a seat at the head of the table, flanked to my right by Alice, my left by my mother and next to her my father.

"Alice, give your brother a minute. Edward, tell us when you are ready. We are all just very worried about Bella and just want to know how it went. A nurse came out not long after you started the procedure to tell us that some complications had occurred which has made this wait much more anxious." My mother told me, explaining why Alice was extremely anxious.

I could understand where they were coming from and I did not want to leave them in the dark much longer.

"Dad, I know you weren't able to be there long, so I'm just wondering if you told them anything." I asked my father before telling all three of them of the events that transpired over the last 3 hours.

"No son, I haven't told them anything. I was waiting for you to get here so that they did not get only half a story, making them even more anxious and worried." Carlisle said reassuringly.

"Okay. Here goes, and please, Alice, don't interrupt until I tell you guys everything." I said warning my sister.

_FLASHBACK ( span of the last 3 hours)_

_ (__**Please keep in mind that I am not a doctor and I know the procedure is not accurate of an actual bone marrow transplant, but I am making it more dramatic for story purposes)**_

_After my father and I were both gowned and gloved, I took one more look at Bella before making the initial cut, knowing that my father and I were both tense. We hadn't even placed the first tubing before my father was paged. We soon found out the page was in regard to one of his patients that was in cardiac arrest and I knew that they needed my father._

"_Dad, I've got this, go help them. I've got enough hands here. We'll be okay." I told my father, making sure he knew that I would be okay._

_Reluctantly my father agreed and I watched as he left the room to scrub out. I looked back down at Bella's face and proceeded forward. As I placed the first line that would drain the remaining blood cells in her bone marrow, I heard the monitors start to go crazy. I looked up and saw her blood pressure dropping rapidly.  
_

"_She's crashing!" I heard a nurse call out._

"_Grab the cart!" I yelled, making quick work of getting the handles of the defibrillator. _

_The team worked quickly, amping the voltage of the defibrillator when I called, and after 10 minutes we finally got Bella stable again. My worst fear had happened. I came extremely close to losing Bella and I had just barely started trying to fix her. My heart was beating rapidly and for the first time, I was afraid that I would not be able to bring her back to me._

_Slowly I started up the procedure of eliminating her body of her old blood platelets so that I could move forward and infuse her with the new blood platelets. I told the team we would move slowly and there would be no rushing this. _

_Bella crashed 2 more times during the first hour and a half and another 3 during the second hour and half. Each time I feared that I would not be able to bring her back, and I was unsure how her heart would hold up after this was all said and done. After the transplant was completed and Bella was once again closed and covered and as I finished, I prayed that she would open her eyes soon._

_END FLASHBACK_

As soon as I finished retelling the story of Bella's surgery, Alice jumped out of the chair and became histerically.

"What you're saying Edward is that Bella either did, or almost died 5 times today." Alice cried.

"Alice calm down. She's alive, she's stable and she's hanging on. Her body was taking a lot of stress and her heart wasn't able to handle it so we had to give it a bit of a kick a few times." I tried to explain calmly, knowing that with Alice being a nurse I couldn't fool her.

"Edward, Bella's heart stopped 5 times in a 3 hour period and you had to shock it 5 times. What kind of damage could that have done to her heart? What if that has done a lot of damage to her?" Alice questioned upset with me.

"I don't know Alice and we won't know till she wakes up. We can't worry about anything else until we know that the transplant is working and Bella is on a course to remission. Then Dad will check out her heart and see where we go from there. Right Dad?" I asked my father pleadingly.

"That's right Edward. Alice, the most important thing right now is that Bella is alive. She made it to today. She received her transplant. Now it's just time to wait and see." Carlisle said, trying to reassure both his children.

And Dad was right. Now it was just a waiting game. I've done everything I could and now it was time for Bella to fight and come back to me and my family.

I told my family that I was going to go check on Bella and see about getting her moved to a private room and then as soon as she was situated I would come get them to take them to her.

As I left my family I saw tears in my mother's eyes while she comforted my sister and I saw my father try to comfort both of them while he kept it together. I walked back to recovery to check on Bella and was affirmed that she was ready to move to her private room. I walked with the orderly as they moved her and made sure she was completely comfortable and had everything she need.

Before heading out to get my family, I walked to Bella's bedside and leaned down next to her ear.

"Bella, we've did it. We got you the transplant. Now you have to wake up and come back to me. It's our turn now. It's time for us to have our chance and to see what it's like to be together. You have completely changed my life and have taken over it without even knowing it. My family absolutely adores you, including my mother, and I know that what I feel for you is by far more than a doctor/patient relationship or that of a friend. I've fallen for you and I need you to come back to me so I can tell you that. I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes again and your beautiful smile; to hear you laugh again and joking with Alice. I need you to come back." I said before placing a gentle kiss to her lips and heading out to gather my family.

The biggest hurdle was getting Bella to hang on long enough to have the surgery. Now all I can do is wait and see if she'll come back to me or if all the fighting we did was too late. Either way I know now, my life will never be the same.

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! Please review and hopefully I can keep it going! Thanks for the recent reviews. Bella has had her transplant, now it's time to see what will happen next. Where will they go from here?**


	16. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!**

**Chapter 15**

(E POV)

Time standing still. That's what is happening right now. When we wish time would speed up and everything to be right again, it just stops and stands still. You can hear every heartbeat in your ear. You can hear every breath that's taken. The most quite noises become insanely loud. And even though it seems like forever, the next time you look at the clock only a minute has passed and you realize. Time stands still.

Sitting in Bella's room, watching her chest rise and fall thanks to the tube going down her throat, all that seems to stay the same is the fact that she hasn't woken up yet. 21 days have gone by and nothing. 21 days of waiting, measuring every tiny move, be it a twitch of her toes, a twitch of her hand, or even just an eyeball. Still, 21 days later, no eyes opening, no smile, no voice, nothing but Bella lying in a hospital bed breathing with the assistance of surrounding machines.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to see my mother standing over me with a new set of clothes, a cup of coffee and what looked to be some sort of breakfast Danish. I smiled at her, taking the clothes from her arms, placing a kiss on her cheek, making my way to the private bathroom attached to Bella's bedroom. This is the same routine we've had for the past 21 days because for the past 21 days I have refused to leave the hospital. I still dealt with my patients, I still performed operations, but I never left the hospital grounds. I made a promise to Bella 2 days after her surgery that I would not leave until she woke up, and I had every intention of sticking to that promise.

* * *

(Esme POV)

I watched my son retreat back into the bathroom, the same as yesterday morning and every morning since Bella came out of surgery. At first I thought it was because he figured that she would awaken quickly, but over the past 21 days I have come to realize that my son was more than just being an attentive doctor, he was a man in love. A man that would be by his loves side until she awoken again.

I can't say that Edward solely lived his life in Bella's room because that would be a lie. He still worked every day, and made sure his patients weren't neglected. He still spoken with friends and family and met us for dinner in the cafeteria every night. An outsider looking in would see a busy doctor taken time out of his busy day to eat dinner with his family, but we knew that after those dinners were finished, where Carlisle, Alice and I headed home to our own beds, Edward took the elevator up to the 4th floor and slept on a cot beside Bella's bed.

I was worried about my son. Bella had been in a comma now for 26 days, 21 of them being after the surgery where she had coded on 5 separate occasions. Knowing my son, I knew that he blamed himself for her near misses and feared that if he left the hospital, there was a chance he would not be around for the occurrence of one of two things: Bella would either wake up or Bella would die.

I looked at Bella's sleeping form and I wondered how this delicate young lady, who looked like a porcelain doll, would feel knowing that all of these people cared for her so immensely and how my son had chosen to put the majority of his life on hold to be with her until she either woke up or died.

Edward came out of the bathroom freshly washed and shaven and with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Mom. I don't know what I'd do without you." Edward said sitting down next to me at the little table in Bella's room.

Edward grabbed the cup of coffee I brought him and bit into the cheese Danish that I knew was his favorite.

"Mhmm Mom, this is amazing." Edward said around a mouth full of Danish.

I smiled at him knowing that the saying about the way to a man's heart is through his stomach was very true in Edward's regard.

"How is she doing? Any change?" I asked Edward glancing over at Bella once again.

"She had a good night. Her vitals stayed stable and she didn't show any signs of discomfort." Edward said continuing eating his food and drinking his morning coffee.

"Any news on the cancer?" I asked knowing that the cancer was something that Edward was still checking for daily.

"As of now everything is looking good. Her body isn't rejecting the transplant and she's had no infections so I'm rather optimistic." Edward said, wadding up the paper from the Danish and throwing it into the trash can.

"I'm glad to hear that Sweetie." I said quietly, settling into the overstuffed chair in one of the corners of Bella's hospital room.

The routine was the same today as it had been the past 21 days. Edward took the night shift, never leaving to go home in fear that he would miss something or not be there when Bella needed him most. In the morning, I would bring him a new set of clothes and something to eat and drink and then take over, sitting with Bella throughout the day while Edward worked. Alice stopped by daily during her shift, spending any extra time with Bella, washing her, doing her hair and nails, and keeping her refreshed throughout the day. Carlisle would come by several times a day as well to bring me drinks and all four of us would have lunch in Bella's room surrounding her bed, telling stories and laughing in hopes that one of these days she would open her eyes and let us know she was back.

Almost a month had passed since Bella's surgery, and almost 4 months had passed since she came into my son's life. I sometimes find it hard to believe that she had essentially been a part of my family for the past 2 and ½ years without my ever having talked to her. I felt that I was missing a part of this woman that the rest of my family new and I was anxious to finally be given the chance to speak with her and get to know her.

"Okay Mom, I gotta get to work. I love you and thank you so much for the change of clothes and the breakfast. You're the best. Let me know if there is any change and I'll see you this afternoon for lunch." Edward said as he bent down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay Son. I love you too. Have a good day sweetie." I said, as I watched my son walk over to Bella's bedside.

I watched as my son leaned down and gently took Bella's hand before speaking to her.

"Good morning Beautiful. It's time for me to head back to work and make other people feel better. I miss you gorgeous and I'm ready for you to open those beautiful eyes of yours and come back to me. Mom is here again so don't be afraid that you're alone, because you will never been alone again. We all miss you like crazy and can't wait for you to wake up. I will be here when you wake up, don't worry because I will always be here. I will see you at lunch." Edward said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and then one on her forehead.

Edward then turned to me and gave me a small smile before he turned and grabbed his lab coat off of the chair by the door and headed out of the room.

Watching the interaction between Edward and Bella and how important she was to Edward, I knew that there was no way that I would ever be able to prepare him for what might happen.

* * *

(E POV)

Leaving Bella's room was not easy, just like it hadn't been easy the past 21 days. Each morning I got up and put on a brave front, knowing that my mother was watching me and that Bella needed me. Inside, every day I was dying more and more and could not help but think that I may never get my chance with her.

Every day I went through the same motions, helping patients and working, plastering a smile on my face and staying optimistic while inside I was screaming in frustration and fear. Today was no different.

I saw several patients in the morning, including performing 2 biopsies. By the time noon came around, I was ready to meet up with my family so that I could check on Bella and spend some time with her.

Even though Bella had been in a coma for going on 26 days, I still get a sense of peace from her when she's around. I've fallen for her more and more and I miss her just as much. The fact that the cancer hasn't returned was great. Her body was recuperating without her knowing it and that's not how it should have been. She is supposed to be here, awake, and celebrating with me the recovery process. I was supposed to be feeding her chicken noodle soup and ice cream and help her with everything she needs. Instead I spent evening sitting next to her filling out charts and watching for any sign that she may have come out of her coma.

I was stopped several times on my way to meet my family in Bella's room. Each time I became more and more anxious because all I wanted was to get back to Bella. Finally after almost an hour of being late to meet my family for lunch, I was able to pull myself away from everyone and make my way to Bella's room.

I could hear laughter coming from her room so I knew my family was already in there making the best out of their lunch. When I opened the door I heard several other voices that I had never heard before and was caught off guard. Walking in I saw a blond headed woman sitting with my family around Bella's bed. My mother looked up just as I walked in and smiled my way motioning me over to the group. As much as I wanted to meet this new person in the room, the first thing I wanted to do was to see Bella and let her know I was there. The sight that greeted me as I rounded the corner was not what I was expecting.

**3 chapters in less than 24 hrs, who would have thought it! Okay let me know what you guys think and what you want to see happen. I'm not sure if I'll do much writing tomorrow, but I guess we'll have to see on the reviews! I think I have a pretty good idea where I want to take this story. Not sure yet how many more chapters its gonna be but once I figure that out I'l let you know! READ AND REVIEW PLS!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS!**

**Sorry for no update yesterday but because this is one of the longer once that I have written! Here you go! Remember, please review!**

**Chapter 16**

(E POV)

The most unexpected of things are usually exactly what we need. Every day we try to form our own futures, to determine our own paths, and then something unexpected happens that changes those plans and we don't realize until all has passed that this unexpected change is exactly what we needed. That's what happened when I walked into Bella's hospital room.

Coming from a busy morning, not having a chance to see Bella at all, I was anxious to get to her and spend my lunch with her; the last thing I expected was to see another woman in her room talking with my family or the sight of a man sitting next to Bella's bed grasping her hand.

I stood silently, taking in everything that was happening right now. A part of me was afraid to find out who these people were but the other part of me was anxious to find out why there was a strange woman and man here visiting with Bella, more importantly the strange man. I looked at my mother, feeling her gaze on me and knew it wouldn't be long before she would alert my presence to the other people in the room.

"Edward, I'm glad you could finally take a break, won't you join us." My mother said, not letting me down.

"Hey Mom, yeah it's been a busy day. Thanks for saving me some lunch." I said walking over to my mother and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Edward, I'd like you to meet Rosalie, and that gentleman over there is Emmett." My sister said introducing the two strangers in the room.

"Nice to meet you." I said weary of these new people.

Rosalie shook my hand and said, "Please call me Rose. It's so nice to meet you."

Emmett walked over to the group and held out his hand, which of course I shook seizing him up. He was a large man, probably one of the largest I had ever met, and I was curious to learn who he was and what he meant to Bella.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but I'm curious as to who you guys are." I said, finally stating the question that had been going through my head since I walked into the room.

"Oh no need to worry, we completely understand. Emmett and I are married and we've been a part of Bella's live since we were all really young. You see, Bella, Emmett and I all grew up together. Well, initially it was Bella and Emmett, and then I moved to town and she immediately included me into their group. Emmett and Bella have an extremely close bond, like a brother and sister, one that no one could come between." Rosalie stated and I knew she was hinting at me to calm down and to not worry.

"How come we've never met you before now if you three are so close. I mean, Bella has been in the hospital for going on almost 6 months and this is the first time that we've heard of or seen of you." I said, somewhat annoyed with the assumption that they were more important to Bella than myself or my family.

"Edward! Don't be rude. That is uncalled for!" Esme said, shocked at my behavior.

"No, Mrs. Cullen, it's alright. He's got every right to know." Rose said before turning back to me. "Edward, Emmett and I have been out of the country for the past year and a half working with Doctors without Borders."

I was somewhat shocked at this piece of information. Not only had I never heard about these two people, but it seems that they both were medical professional and were overseas helping people that were unable to receive medical attention on a constant basis.

"Rose and I have been working in Zimbabwe where lines of communication are few and far between. We would talk to Bella every several weeks or sometimes every other month when we had the access to technology that allowed us to either e-mail, Skype, or phone her. After we hadn't heard from her for several months we knew something was wrong, but had to find someone to replace us before we could travel back here. Rose specializes in pediatrics and I specialize in reconstructive and plastics. Having someone to take our place took time and we came back as soon as we could." Emmett said, placing his arm around Roses shoulders.

"When we got back, we went to Bella's right away. As you all know, Bella has no family left, except for Emmett and I and we are in the same boat. For the past few years, we've been each other's family and we rely on each other. When we got to Bella's place we used our key to get in. We noticed that all of her stuff was there but that everything had been shut off and that she hadn't been in the place recently. That's when we started going through her things to find out where she was only to come across your father's contact information. We called him and explained to him the situation and he advised us of where to find Bella. After we got here earlier today, your family filled us in on what has been going on and needless to say, we knew about none of it and are struggling with it all as well." Rose said as I saw her lean into Emmett for support before looking over at Bella.

I made my way over to Bella's side and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie knowing I needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." I said sincerely. "Bella has become an extremely important part of our family and even more so to me. It was hard for me to see someone else say that they are so close to her as we've become."

"We understand. Your family has told us about how close you all have gotten and we're glad that someone has been here for Bella when Emmett and I couldn't be. I just want you to know that we are here now and we would like to be a part of her recovery and help her through this." Rose said, smiling at me.

"I know Bella would really like that. I don't know you well, but I've come to care for Bella immensely and the more people here to support her, the better." I said, getting my lunch from my mother and sitting down on the chair that Emmett had previously vacated next to Bella's bed.

As my lunch hour progressed, I learned more about Rose and Emmett and I began to understand the relationship that they had with Bella. Even though technically she no longer had any family, Rose and Emmett were as much family to her as we were. They had a bond that spanned years and I learned that Rose and Emmett were extremely generous people, putting their lives on hold to help the less fortunate.

Shortly after I finished eating my lunch I felt my pager go off and I knew that I had to get back to work. I said goodbye to my family and Rose and Emmett before leaning over the side of Bella's bed and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back soon Beautiful. Maybe when I get back you'll finally decide to open those gorgeous eyes of yours and see all of the people that are anxiously awaiting your return." I said before placing another kiss on her forehead and smiling at the everyone before heading back out to work.

These last 21 days had be long and tedious, but I would do it all over again just so that Bella knew how much we cared for her. I didn't expect to every meet anyone from Bella's life, believing that there was no one, but having met Rose and Emmett I was granted a different view of Bella that I had not previously known. I knew through Rose and Emmett I would find out more about the Bella that I had fallen in love with and I knew that I would learn things that would help me bring Bella back to the woman I first met and the one I was sure I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

(A POV)

Watching Edward leave Bella's room I realized that he was ready to commit to Bella once she woke up. Over the past several months I had seen Edward change so drastically. He met Bella, diagnosed her, and became emotionally involved very quickly. At first, I worried that Edward was experiencing feelings for her because of how much she met to our father, but it didn't take me long to realize that Edward and Bella had a once in a lifetime connection and that the two of them were meant to be together.

When Rosalie and Emmett first showed up at the hospital, I was worried how Edward would react. When I saw him come in the room and see Emmett holding Bella's hand I was positive that he had steam coming from his ears, and he didn't disappoint with the way he was acting towards them at first. After Edward learned who they were his demeanor changed completely and it was easy to see that this two new people would fit in nicely with our group.

I spent the rest of the day getting to know Rose and Emmett, and discovered that Rose and I had a lot of things in common. Both of us started out as nurses, but Rose decided that she wanted to do more so she started pursuing her a medical degree. Rose loved working on cars, but at the same time she loved to go shopping and even though she was away for the past year and a half, she was a fashion enthusiast like me. We quickly decided that we would go together to go by Bella new clothing when she woke up because as i had learned and Rose and verified, Bella hated shopping.

Emmett and Rose got together early on in high school and had been together ever since. After they got married and both completed their medical degrees, they both decided they wanted to do something life changing and signed on with the Doctors without Borders program. They said that the time they spent over there was life changing for the both of them an that they would not change the time they spent out there but wish they would have known earlier what Bella was going through. We ensured the both of them that Bella has not been alone a day since they found out about her diagnosis and that she wouldn't be alone in the future either.

As the day progressed, we continued to spend the day with Rose and Emmett and even though my father had to get back to work, my mother and I made sure to make Rose and Emmett feel welcomed. As the day drew to a close and I knew Edward would be back soon to spend the evening with Bella, I looked over at Emmett and Rose and wondered where they were staying.

"Hey, where are you guys staying while you're in town? I mean, do you guys have a place in mind?" I asked curious, a plan forming in the back of my mind.

"Well, we had planned to stay at Bella's for the time being, but she doesn't have any electricity right now, so we're gonna stay in a hotel until we can get the electricity turned back on." Rose said, beginning to collect her stuff.

I looked at my mom and by the look on her face I knew that we had the same thoughts forming and with the nod of her head, giving me the go ahead, I said, "Well, if you guys are willing, we have a guest house on our property that's currently empty. It's fully furnished and has electricity, running water, a kitchen with brand new appliances, and has internet and cable tv access. You guys are more than welcome to use it if you'd like. It's also not to far from the hospital so it would be perfect to travel back and forth to be with Bella."

Rose and Emmett looked at each other, having a silent conversation with one another before Rose turned to us and said "If you sure it isn't a problem we would love to."

I clapped my hands together excitedly and said, "Of course not! We'd love for you guys to come stay with us. Give us the chance to learn more about each other. We're planning on bringing Bella back to the house when she wakes up and is released so that she has all the help she could possibly need to get back on her own to feet and it'll be perfect if you guys are there as well."

My mother and I started gathering along our belongs along with Emmett and Rose to get ready to take them back to the house and get them settled. I went over to Bella's side to say my goodbyes before Edward showed up knowing that when he got here he would want some time alone with her, like he did everyday.

I grabbed Bella's hand and leaned over telling her, "Hey Bella, we're getting ready to go. Don't worry, we're gonna take care of Emmett and Rose for you until you wake up. They are going to come home with Mom and me and they are going to stay in the guesthouse and will be taken care of. We miss you Bells. Time to wake up for us."

The next thing that happened shocked me and all I could do was yell out "GET EDWARD NOW!"

**AN: Thank you everyone for the recent reviews, it definitely made me smile to see the peek in interest in this story. I promise, Bella won't be in a comma for much longer. Soon, very soon, Bella will grace us again! Please keep the reviews coming and please give any input!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEHPANIE MEYERS. **

**AN: There wasn't an overwhelming response to the last chapter so I guess people didn't like it very much. Hopefully you'll like this one better and the reviews will start flowing once again.**

**Chapter 17**

(E PoV)

One blink, one breath, one second, one event. That's all it takes to make someone's emotions flip from one extreme to another. That's all it takes to make the good turn to bad or the bad turn to good. It's all it takes to make everything come into perspective.

I was just finishing up the rest of my rounds, ready to settle down in Bella's room for the evening when I heard my name being paged over the intercom and being called to Bella's room. I immediately rushed down the hall to Bella's room, fearful of what I would find.

Rushing in I saw Alice leaning over Bella's bed, grasping her hand, while my mother, and Rose where holding hands with Emmett leaning over the end of Bella's bed, hands grasping the footboard so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Alice looked up when I rushed into the room, and I saw tears shining in her eyes. I quickly rushed over to Bella's bed checking the monitors in the process. Everything seemed fine, no alarms blaring so I was confused as to the emergency.

"What's going on? I was paged and rushed right over." I asked worry lacing my voice.

"Bella, you won't believe it, but Bella, she squeezed my hand." Alice said, excitement lacing her voice.

I started examing Bella and saw no signs of her having come out of her coma, but everything was the same as this morning, as yesterday.

"Alice, you're a nurse, you know about involuntary muscle movement. There's no sign that she's coming back to us." I said, dejectedly.

"Edward, I swear, it was more than a muscle spasm. She squeezed my hand several times. She's coming back. Just take her hand and talk to her, ask her to squeeze your hand, and I promise, she will." Alice said hurriedly.

I wanted to believe Alice, but I didn't want to get my excitement up yet. I grasped Bella's hand and began talking to her.

"Hey there Beautiful. Alice said you're starting to come back to us, but all the machines that are hooked to you aren't confirming that. If you can hear me, please squeeze my hand. Show me you're coming home." I said gently waiting for that ever important squeeze.

Nothing happened so I continued talking to her, anxiously awaiting what Alice thought was more than a muscle spasm. After about 10 minutes of talking to her, coaxing her to squeeze my hand, I was convinced that what Alice had felt was just a muscle spasm. That was until the following happened.

I turned to my sister and mother, along with Rose and Emmett, and saw the look of longing on all their faces. I knew it would have to be me to give them the bad news.

"Guys, I hate to say it, but Alice I really think that it was just a muscle spasm. If Bella was coming out of the coma she would have responded by now." I said dejectedly, shaking my head.

"But Edward, I'm sure. I swear, she's coming back. It may be slow, but she's coming back." Alice stated with furious conviction.

"I believe that is how you feel Alice, but I have to go by what my medical opinion has says. As of now, Bella's condition hasn't changed. I promise, if anything happens tonight I will call you but I highly foresee it doing so, so please go home, get some rest." I said letting go of Bella's hand and walking towards my sister to comfort her.

I put my arm around Alice's shoulders and then turned to Rose and Emmett.

"Where are you guys staying tonight and while you're in town?" I asked, ready to invite them to use the family guest house.

"Actually, your mother and sister so kindly invited us to state at your family's guest house." Emmet spoke up placing his arm around Rose's waist.

For a brief second I was jealous because I wanted that to be me and Bella. I wanted to have that chance to hold her close and feel her pressed against my side, knowing she was mine.

"That's great, I'm glad they beat me to it because if they wouldn't have asked, I sure as hell was about to." I said shaking myself out of my fantasy.

"Well, we should get going, it's starting to get late and I told your father that we would be meeting him soon. Edward, I'm sorry we won't be able to have dinner tonight." My mother said, placing a gentle hand to the side of my face.

"It's okay Mom, I understand. Go home and get some rest, all of you. I promise to call if there is any change." I said, realizing I forgot to let them know one little detail.

"By the way, I'm going to be removing Bella's intubation tube in a few minutes. Her oxygen stats have remained very high and it is my opinion it isn't needed anymore. She'll still be given oxygen via the nasle tubes, but I think that'll be all she need. So the next time you see her, she won't have that tube running out of her mouth." I said somewhat happy that this was a step in the right direction for Bella.

"Oh Edward, that's great. I'll make sure to bring some lip moisturizer with me tomorrow when I come back." Alice said excitedly.

After a few more comments back and forth, my mother, sister, Rose and Emmett finally grabbed all of their belongings and left Bella's room, once again leaving me and her to our own devices. As much as I loved my family and how much they had come to care for Bella, ensuring that she was never left alone, I greedily sought for that time when it was just Bella and I. That long sought after time was quickly interrupted by Jessica walking into the room with an intubation extraction tray.

The procedure to remove the tube did not take long at all. Once I had washed my hands thoroughly and downed the gloves, I made quick work of removing the tube that had been in Bella's throat since her surgery. I watched her O2 stats, making sure the levels stayed the same and was happy to see Bella's chest rise and fall on its own. This meant one more machine was leaving Bella's room, one more step closer to Bella waking up, and maybe one more step to once again sleeping at night.

As soon as everything was done and cleaned up, I let Jessica know that I was done for the day and that I would be here with Bella if anything was needed. Jessica had come to learn that this was her sign to go and after checking all of Bella's stats, she bid me goodnight, before leaving the room. I quickly grabbed my sweat pants and a t-shirt from one of the drawers of the dresser in Bella's room along with my toiletry bag. I walked over to Bella and placed a gentle kiss on her lips relishing the fact that I was now able to do this without a tube in the way.

"Okay Beautiful, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna grab a quick shower." I said, refraining from saying those 3 words that I had been itching to say to her, but wanting to wait for the first time until she could a) hear me say it and know I was saying it and b) either say it back or laugh in my face and tell me to get lost. At the moment I didn't care what the outcome would be because it meant that she was okay and awake.

I made my way to the bathroom, thinking of what the future would hold for us when Bella finally did wake up. I knew that no matter what, I would work as hard as I needed to make sure that Bella never wanted for anything nor felt alone ever again.

* * *

(B POV)

Sleep. It's what we always seek. At the end of every day we crawl into our beds, stretch out, and for the first time that day we relax. We push ourselves into the bed, gathering the comfort up to our chins, close our eyes, and let the darkness lull us away from any stress or worry. We succumb to the depths that we call sleep, never thinking we'd be stuck there. At least that's how I felt when I went to sleep so long ago, only to now be woken up by voices that seemed so loud and close, yet so far away.

I hear you. I'm trying I really am. I don't know why it's not working. Oh that anguish, I hate hearing that anguish. I'm here, I'm not leaving you. Please just wait for me and I promise I'll come soon. I need you just as bad. You've come to mean everything to me. Just hold on a little longer, please just hold on.

These are the thoughts that are going through my head but I can't seem to vocalize. I don't know how long I had been sleeping but from what I was hearing it's been quite awhile. I don't know how the cancer is doing, maybe that's why I'm not waking up. All I know is that I want to but my eyes feel so heavy, and my throat, oh does it hurt. But yet, I'm so tired, and I just can't seem to fight this sleep.

"_I felt it, I swear it. She squeezed my hand. You have to believe me."_

That's Alice. I did, I did squeeze your hand. I'm trying to tell you I'm here Alice, I'm here. I don't know how to get out of here, but I'm looking. Just a little light, that's all I need. It's so dark here. I hate the dark.

"_I know you believe it, but I've been trying for over the minutes Al, and nothing." _

Oh Edward, how I've missed you. Listen to your sister, she's not crazy. I'm trying to show you that I'm here, but it's just not working. Help me find my way out. Please, I wanna be with you finally the way we're supposed to be. I'm done being scared, running away from people and never giving in to love.

"_Be easy Jessica. This tube has been in for quite some time. I want to make sure to not leave any damage when we take it out."_

Such a smooth velvet voice. Since that first day Edward you have eased my anxiety, my fear. You know exactly what I need, even without saying it. Thank you for getting this horrendous feeling out of my throat. Be careful, that really does hurt. Please just get it out, the pain is excruciating. Finally, relieve. Thank you Edward, thank you for taking care of me.

"_Okay Beautiful, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna grab a quick shower."_

Why can't I tell you to stop, this isn't how it's supposed to be. I should be with you, enjoying a shower. Enjoying being with you and simply just enjoying you. WAKE UP BELLA! Get out of this darkness go be with the man of your dreams.

I hear the door opening, the water is off. I hear Edward. He's putting something away. Find a way to let him know you're awake, that's what I have to do. Wait what is that? Edward what are you doing? A bright light. Did you hear me Edward did you know I needed you to guide me. I'm coming, I coming out of this darkness and it's all because of you.

It's dark again, but I'm pushing my way through it. Not much longer and I'll see you again.

Finally, I see a bright light, and I feel my eyes opening. They are heavy, and everything is blurry, but I know that I am finally waking up. As my eyes begin to focus, I begin to look at my surroundings. Immediately I realize that I am still in the hospital. The walls all look the same, the same TV mounted on the wall, and there, sitting at the small table in the room is Edward. He's looking at something, probably a patient's chart. I know I have to tell him that I'm awake, but I just want a few more seconds of just watching him.

I watch Edward chew on the back of his pen as he peers over his notes. I see him run a hand through his still wet and unruly hair. I watch his brow furrow as he concentrates on the information in front of him. I know that my eyes are open barely a few centimeters and therefore am not worry when I see him looking at me. What does worry is the concern I see written over his entire face. I know now that he's worried sick about me and hasn't been sleeping and I know that I can't let him continue feeling this way.

"Why so glum handsome?" I hear myself rasp realizing my throat is extremely dry and scratchy.

Edward jerks his head back towards me and quickly jumps up from his chair, knocking all his paperwork on the floor, runs over to me.

He stares at me for several moments before he whispers, "You're awake. You're really awake."

"Alice told you…." Was all I was able to say before I felt him grab both sides of my face and place his lips with force yet gentle at the same time on mine. I smiled against his lips before I returned his kiss, realizing that the wait, for me at least, was all worth it, because now, he would be mine and I could be his.

**AN: Here you go! Bella woke up. Now to see where her recovery takes her. Hope it was worth the wait. Remember REVIEW… they keep me motivated! **


	19. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

(E POV)

It's scary to think how everything can fall in to place so quickly and be pulled away just as fast. It's just as scary how everything can be on the brink of disappearing and then all of a sudden be right again. One extreme to the next and the only thing you can do is hang on for dear life. But me, I wouldn't trade it for anything because it's what led me to where I am now, and more importantly to Bella and our future.

When Bella woke up from her coma, I couldn't believe it. I was sitting in her hospital room going over patients charts and wasn't expecting to hear her voice. When I heard her voice ask me what was wrong, I jerked my head up thinking that I was imagining it, but when I saw her looking at me, I couldn't get to her side fast enough. Holding her face in my hands and looking into those beautiful eyes that had been haunting me for weeks I couldn't help but put my lips to hers and for the first time in weeks feel her respond. I was whole again. For the first time in weeks I was whole, and I knew, that no matter what, I would never be complete without Bella ever again.

After Bella woke up, I knew I needed to check her out and as much as I knew I needed to call my family I wanted this time with Bella to last just a little bit longer without anyone interrupting our time. So before calling my family I made sure to perform a check up on Bella and decided to call them after so that I had some extra time with Bella before everyone would get there and dominate her time.

_Flashback_

"_You're awake. You're really awake!" I said grasping her face in my hands before crashing my lips to hers. Feeling her respond I finally knew I wasn't dreaming and I felt my heart become complete again. _

_After several minutes of just relishing the fact that Bella was finally awake again, I turned on doctor mode. I made sure to check all of her vitals, her ability to move, and her memory. Bella remembered everything up to the time that she fell into a coma which made me feel rather excited._

_After making sure that Bella was doing okay and performing my check-up on her, she finally spoke up._

"_Edward, what about the cancer? Did the transplant work?" Bella asked anxiously._

_I sat down in the chair next to her bed and grasped one of her hands before placing another on her cheek and giving her the news I had been wanting to for 21 days._

"_Bella, it worked. We've been checking your blood everyday and each day your blood counts have been getting better and better. There is no sign of any cancer throughout your body, and I would venture to safely say that for now, we've beaten it. It's gone. And now that you're back and awake, we can work on getting you fully recovered, back to work, and for us to have our time together." I said smiling at Bella, wanting to make sure she knew the happiness she brought into my life._

_I watched as Bella processed the information I had just given her and after several minutes watched the smile spread across her face._

"_It's gone. It worked. All these months of pain and sadness are finally behind me. And you, you're still here. You're still with me." Bella said with awe in her voice._

"_Where else would I be Beautiful. You've become my world. There is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you." I said reassuringly._

_It only took Bella brief second to grab my hand and pull me towards her before I felt her soft lips once again on mine and this is how I knew that even though the coming months wouldn't be easy, we were going to push through, and we were going to be together._

_Shortly after that revelation, I knew I needed to call my family so I pulled back from Bella and told her that I was going to call Alice and have her get everyone over here._

"_What do you mean everyone? Isn't it just your Dad?" Bella asked confused._

"_Umm, yeah, things have changed over the past month Bella. There are more people that are here on a constant basis." I said nonchalantly._

"_What do you mean Edward?" Bella asked even more confused than before._

"_Well, my mother has started being here on a constant basis when I have to work. We didn't want you to be alone when you woke up and I had to continue working so my mother, having never had the chance to meet you and wanting to, decided to stay with you throughout the day."_

"_Oh Edward, she shouldn't have. There's no reason for her to be fussing over me." Bella said blushing._

"_She wanted to Bella, there was no stopping her. You see that blanket on your bed. She made that while she was waiting for you to wake up. She wanted to make sure that you were always warm. She learned early on that you were important to not only my father but my sister as well, and even more importantly to me. You are family now Bella, never forget that." I said gently hoping to calm any anxiety that she was feeling._

"_Well, I still don't think that anyone should be making any fuss about me. It needs to stop. I appreciate it, but no one should be putting their life on hold or changing their daily routine for me." Bella said sternly._

_I just nodded my head and said, "Well Bella, you're just SOL. You're kind of stuck with us now, much less with the other crew. If you didn't already mean so much to us, I'm pretty sure they would make sure that you knew how much you mean to them."_

"_Edward, what are you talking about? What other crew?" Bella asked, furrowing her brow._

"_Well, see here's the thing, earlier today when I came to your room for lunch like I have been every day since you've been here, there were two strangers here talking with my mother, father, and sister. Come to find out, these two strangers have known you a really long time and had no idea that you were sick. Do the name Emmett and Rosalie mean anything to you?" I asked and quickly heard Bella gasp._

"_Em and Rose are here? Are you serious?" Bella asked with a note of excitement and bewilderment._

"_Yup. They got back from they're Doctor's Without Borders tour and came back to find your apartment locked up tight with no electricity. They had no clue what was going on until they got in and found a number for Carlisle. Why didn't you notify them Bella, or tell us that there were people out there that love you and care about you?" I asked, trying to make sure that my voice didn't sound accusatory. _

"_I didn't want anyone making a fuss over me Edward. What Em and Rose were doing was so much bigger than what I was going through. The last thing I wanted was for them to leave what they were doing for me." Bella says and I know she means that with all sincerity._

"_Well, they are here and you better prepare yourself for a lecture because from the looks and sounds of it, they are going to have a lot to say. Until they get here though, I just want to enjoy this time with you. Just you and I for just a little while longer." I said wanting to not fight with her after I just got her back and cherish every moment I had with her._

_Bella scooted over on the bed so I could join her and I climbed up next to her, pulling her into my arms. This was how my family found us 45 minutes later, content and happy for the first time in months._

END FLASHBACK

With my families arrival came an over-excited Alice who could not get enough of Bella and had to be calmed by all of us and reminded that Bella had just woken up and was still recovering. Also with my families arrival came Emmett and Rose and as soon as Bella saw them tears started rolling from all three. Emmett and Rose quickly flanked both of Bella's side and enveloped her in a hug simultaneously. After a few minutes of quite whispers between the three the Dam burst open and Rose and Emmett both gave Bella a talking to. My family and I stepped back as we watch both Emmett and Rose speak to Bella in a manner that only two people who had known her for a very long time would. It made me somewhat uneasy listening to them speak to her that way but I knew that she was okay and would bare it just a little while longer.

Several minutes later, everything was said and done, and Emmett and Rose stepped back, allowing my father and sister the chance to hug and speak with Bella. Then it was time to introduce my mother. Bella wasn't able to say two words before my mother enveloped her in a motherly hug and told her how happy she was that she had finally woken up. Bella was taken aback at first but quickly felt at ease around my mother. This led to everyone taking a seat around Bella's bed and filling her in on everything that had happened the past 21 days.

Since Bella woke up from her coma we spent every day for the next week and a half running all the tests necessary to get her released. Each blood work that was sent back came back better than the last. My mother, who finally got the chance to officially meet Bella, had been bringing food in everyday to help Bella gain some weight back. According to my mother, there was no way Bella would ever gain any weight with the food provided by the hospital. Bella was steadily gaining back weight as well as her color. She was moving around more on her own and there was still no sign of cancer. As we reached the two week mark of Bella's wake up, I was sitting in the hospital room with her going over patient files when I heard her voice.

"Edward, when can I go home? We've been doing these same tests every day for 2 weeks. I'm feeling much better, my tests are coming back better every day and I've gained back almost half of all the weight I've lost. I'm ready to get out of here." Bella said, playing with the blanket my mother had made her.

"Bella, I can't see sending you home on your own. Yes, you've made remarkable strides since you woke up, and you are looking better and better every day, but you alone at home, doesn't sit right with me." I said, closing the patient file I had been looking over and making my way to her side.

"But Edward it's been 2 weeks, what I've been doing here I can do at home. I want to start getting back up and moving and I want to start living my life again. I want to start seeing patients again and doing what I love. I've spent almost the past 6 months in this hospital room, I need a change of scenery." Bella said, looking up at me with determination on her face.

I looked at Bella and thought about what my family and I had talked about before and said, "Bella, I'll make you a deal. Now keep in mind, this is the only way that you're getting out of here. I'll release you today, if and only if, you come stay with me, well us."

"Huh? What are you talking about Edward?" Bella asked confused.

"What I mean is, I will give my consent to release you from the hospital, as long as you come and stay with me and my family at our house. I want you, we want you, to come live with us until you're back to be 100%." I said reassuringly.

"Oh Edward, I can't do that. There is no way I could put your family out like that." Bella said adamantly.

"Bella, you wouldn't be putting anyone out. My family and I talked about this before you woke up. It was actually my mother's idea. None of us want you living alone so soon after everything you've been through and I know I couldn't live with the idea of anything happening to you, much less, I like being with you, and seeing you every night before I go to sleep. You could have your own room, and I could check-up on you before I leave for the hospital. Besides, Emmett and Rose are staying at the guest house so you'd be with them too." I said, trying to convince her that this is where we wanted her.

"I don't know Edward. That's a huge imposition. I mean, what about my place. It's been empty for so long already. It wouldn't surprise me if they are ready to evict me." Bella said still holding on to the notion that she had a choice.

"Bella, you're not getting this. There's no choice, either you come and stay with my family and me, or you stay here. I'm not letting you go back your apartment on your own without anyone there to watch out for you." I said strongly.

Bella sat quietly contemplating what we just discussed and I walked back over to the chair I was sitting in and picked up the chart I had previously abandoned. I don't know how long we sat there in silence all I know is that I almost didn't hear her when she quietly whisper, "Okay."

I looked up at her and quickly dropped the file, rushing to her side.

"What? What did you say?" I asked wanting to make sure I heard her correctly.

"I said okay. I'll stay with you and your family, if you're sure I'm not putting anyone out. But I don't want everyone making a fuss over me. I want to do things for myself and I don't need to be watched 24/7. I want everyone to continue going on with their lives like they were before me. That's the only way this will work for me." Bella said before looking into my eyes.

"Fine, whatever it takes. Just know that there is NO WAY I will ever be able to go on with my life like I was before you because you are an extremely important part of that life now, and I CANNOT live without you ever again." I said before grabbing the sides of her face gently and bringing my lips to hers.

I did it. I convinced Bella to come live with my family and me. Tonight, we would both be leaving this hospital room and this hospital and finally getting the chance to start our lives again. Tonight I could begin looking forward to the tomorrows that were to come and tonight would start the real beginning of mine and Bella's love story.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Had a busy couple of weeks and it took me a while to get this all typed out. Don't Worry the story isn't over yet. There are a few more chapters to come. Please Review and let me know where you'd like to see this story goes. Do you think it was smart of Bella to agree to move in with Cullens, at least for the time begin? Review and let me know!**


End file.
